Never Forgotten
by livelovemusic95
Summary: Basically, how I want Haku and Chihiro to meet up after that fateful summer day.  Chihiro visits the bathhouse often after school before the sun sets. After Chihiro's spirit shows up in the Spirit World from a coma, what will Haku do? Rated T
1. Chapter 1 A Slight Meeting

Never Forgotten

**My very first fanfic so please don't be too harsh in the reviews!**

****Oi=hey in japanese**

****I'm also going to stick to the traditional Japanese movie when it comes to names (Kaonashi=no face) and some language.**

****Kanji=japanese writing/characters**

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or this movie by any chance. They go to their respectful owner, Hayao Miyazaki-san. This fanfic is merely an extension of the original plot, which however, is owned by ME. Enjoy!**

The spring breeze playfully tugged at the strands of hair free from the purple band. She wore the same shirt as the day she left that world. The trees swayed around her as the girl walked towards her everyday spot on those cool stone steps bordered by a thick river of large stones. Her backpack softly thumped against her back as she purposefully stepped over the river of rocks and sat down.

After Chihiro finished her homework, she started doodling the little soot balls, Boh, and Kaonashi. Eventually she started on Haku, but stopped once more with frustration building up inside of her. Chihiro could never get his eyes right not even in his dragon form. She couldn't properly portray his scales or even his aqua mane. Irritated, she slammed the doodle book shut and started to wander farther into the abandoned theme than she's ever been since 4 years ago. She knew she shouldn't but continued anyway with her backpack hanging loosely in case she needed to run.

She leaned over the bridge and before she knew it, hot tears sprung to her eyes. Chihiro wiped them away roughly bewildered by the sudden flood of emotions. It's been four years and not a single message, not even a scale left for her. Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze whip around her almost like it was hugging her. She thought of Haku and started to cry again. On the railing, she lightly wrote in perfect kanji, "Haku" and then next to it "I miss you, Sen." She knew names had power and didn't want to endanger Haku. Her tears lightly fell on it and she was horrified by what she had done. She started to erase it but another strong breeze whipped around her. Then she noticed her tears weren't falling but she hadn't stopped crying. They were floating in midair as if a hand held them. Instinctively, she reached out to touch it but her body jerked and her legs ran on their own back home...just before the sun fell.

A few days later...  
Haku's POV

"Oi Haku, could You do me a favor and go check the other side of town beyond the river because everyone's in a ruckus over there about some new spirit. It's not everyday we get a new spirit so check on it to make sure it's not wreaking havoc. It would be bad for the business," said Yubaba a little annoyed. Haku nodded slightly and without a word, jumped off the balcony and transformed into a dragon in midair.

The cool night air tickled his mane. It felt good to be out on a spring night like this. Suddenly, his nose picked up a familiar scent. He dove lower to the ground and followed the fading scent to the bridge. The railing had a slightly salty smell with some kind of metal. His eyes spotted a neatly written kanji saying, "Haku I miss you. Sen". Haku remembered how he left it there as he silently watched her cry on the bridge. He caught the tears in his hands and hugged her knowing that she would think it was just the wind because she wasn't part of the spirit world. He quickly cleaned it before the treasured guests started to arrive, but the image burned into his mind. _She was here_ he thought _and looking for me_. Purring softly with happiness, he flew towards the other side of the river.

As he landed, other spirits squealed with delight. "The dragon has come!"

"Relax," muttered Haku "I'm only here to explain the rules to the new spirit. Now where is it?" with his sharp jade eyed glare they dispersed all except for one.

A girl who smelt of bird. She stepped forward and took the feather from her hair and handed it to him while bowing. He dismissed the gesture and asked again "Where is it?" She started to walk and he followed her a little wary of the situation. They walked to the outskirts of the town near a train station with 3 tunnels. A spirit kept fading and it's form started to blur and redefine itself. It sounded like a girl as it continued to sob in despair. As he neared it, the spirit lifted its head and that was when the sudden realization hit Haku like a lighting bolt. The form started to become clearer and clearer as his eyes widened in horror. The spirit curled up kneeling in a position he knew all too well. _Why?_ He thought. _WHY?_ Haku's desperate plea for an answer echoed in his lonely mind.

The spirit was becoming clearer again and this time it spoke. "help...me... ha...ku..." Haku's agonized roar scared off the bird spirit and the deafening sound rang in his own ears.

Burning, angry tears welt up threatened to desperately fall free from the dragon boy's eyes as he knelt down in front of the spirit. "Chihiro?" he whispered.

**I'm a very busy high schooler so please don't hate me when I don't update. I really don't know when the next time I'll be able to update. Don't worry i feel your pain because I'm an avid reader of this site. Based on how many reviews and if my mind comes up with an idea, I will update ASAP although it may not be fast enough for some of you. I'm sorry in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2 Accident vs Fate

Chapter 2: Was it just an accident? Or just fate?

**Yay I updated! Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews Esther-chan and ulquihime7980!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own the movie blah blah blah**

**Please review! [and tell me if anything is confusing]**

****NOTE: shukudai=homework **

**itarashai=what people in Japan say when others are leaving the house **

**okaa-san=mother **

**QuickMart=actual convenience store in Japan (like 7-11)**

Chihiro's POV  
After her visit to the spirit world (before Haku finds her spirit)

As my legs took me home, I couldn't help but wonder why my tears were floating in the air and why I was forced to run home sometimes. My heart had the smallest glimmer of a hope that it was Haku but my mind knew better. _It's probably instincts_ I thought.

I opened the door to my blue house panting and sweating.

"Chihiro did you go jogging again?" asked my mother who was in the kitchen already cooking dinner.

"Hai okaa-San. I also finished my shukudai." I replied.

"Can you check if we have another box of curry?" I headed toward the cabinet and saw that there wasn't any left.

"I'll go get some more in town. I'll be back!"

"Itarashai!" yelled my mom as I ran to the nearby QuickMart. It felt good to just be outside with a single straight goal. There was nothing to make me worry and lose track of my life. Get the curry box.

The next morning, I woke up at 5:30 to catch the train to school. I forgot to make my bento the night before and ended up running late. My navy blue and white uniform got rumpled as I dashed around the house. I ran to the subway station with my money ready to buy my weekly ticket but of course the machine was broken.

"The 6:02 train 8 is leaving now please watch your step," announced the station manager. Realizing I missed the train, I sprinted home hoping to catch a ride before my parents left for work. I got scolded but they still let me ride the car with them.

"Hold on while your dad speeds to your school in wicked time!" said my dad. Mom and I rolled our eyes. Everything was going pretty good. We didn't hit a single red light until we were a few blocks away from school. _Yay I would be on time!_ I thought.

My dad hit the brakes and we jolted forward. The car behind us did the same but a little too late because he slammed into the back of our car. I screamed when I was flung into the windshield. My head was throbbing with the pain. The airbags deployed in my parents' faces and I couldn't see them. I screamed again when I saw another car sped around the curve and crashed into the car behind us. This time the windshield broke and I slammed my head on the street. The last thought that passed in my mind was the fact that I was probably going to die. Somehow I knew my parents were already gone. I felt a tear drip down my chin before everything went black. _Help... me... ha...ku._

Haku's POV  
(continuing his segment of the story)

_WHY?_ I thought helplessly looking at the spirit of the girl who saved my life. Now I needed to save her. I searched my brain for an answer as to why she would be here. Normal humans would become shadow spirits in a matter of hours if they didn't eat food. I couldn't find Chihiro's actual body here meaning she was still connected to the human world. She never spoke again after saying, "help...me". Those words haunted me as I aimlessly paced around the station.

Even though I knew I shouldn't, I placed a holding spell on her spirit and carried her while running to Yubaba. The whole time she was crying and moaning. Each one shoving an invisible dagger deeper and deeper into my lonely, aching heart.

*****Note: The reason Chihiro goes flying is because I'm referring to how she didn't wear a seatbelt in the movie and put that here. **

**Please try not to hate me. If it will make you feel better, I don't like sad endings. [this is not the end!]**

**I will update ASAP if my mind gives me a good idea. XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Coma

**New Chapter yay! [i know it's not that long..]**

**Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! [I'm trying hard to keep the characters as much like themselves as possible]**

**You're very welcome mid-morning rain for the translations!**

****Hakama=the shirt that they wore for work at the bathhouse [haku's is white]**

Chapter 3: Coma

Chihiro's POV  
(after the crash)

I was lost in this void of nothingness, swallowed by utter darkness. I was afraid and alone. There was nothing here; not even a speck of light. I was walking aimlessly trying to find a way out. I tried to scream for help, but I had no voice. There were occasional bursts of pain in my head and my side and I hunched over cringing. Suddenly, it all stopped and my feet took me somewhere new. I found light.

As I stepped closer, I became happier and the darkness slowly started to peel away from my feet. I stepped through the light only to find another dark place with hanging teardrops. They were large and crystal clear with a pristine shape. I heard a faint echoing coming from them and slowly touched the nearest teardrop expecting it to burst. It didn't. Instead, my hand caused a colorful ripple on the surface. Something flickered inside and I pressed my hand against it. All the teardrops lit up and burst in an array of colors. That's when I remembered everything.

The day my parents and I went on a picnic and played in the river. I took off my little pink shoes and laughed as I splashed around. When the current got stronger, I was forced to leave and one of my shoes got swept away. My 4 year old self reached out for it and fell in instead. I was panicking and choking on the water when a white mass appeared before me gently nudging me to the surface. I grabbed onto its horns and the memory flashed to when I was 10 and riding the dragon in the air. _Haku_.

I remembered everything from me moving to the new blue house all the way up to my friends in the spirit world. I even remembered me dating one guy, but eventually broke up with him after my guilt of liking someone other than Haku was too much. I laughed as I rolled in my own memories of us cleaning tubs and being with my school friends as we walked home.

Suddenly, I heard an ear splitting roar causing my memories to shatter around me like glass. The colors faded. I flinched at the sound. Then I heard another faint echo of a voice underlying it.

"She's still in a coma. We don't know how long she will be in this state. All I can tell you is that her parents died on impact."

The heavy realization lodged itself in my heart as I remembered the crash. I started to sob. My parents were gone and there was nothing left. I felt like I was drowning in my own despair. I started choking on my own tears. _Where am I? What's going on?_ _Why am I in a coma?_ _Someone help me..._

_HAKU! HAKU! _My thoughts screamed into the darkness. I started running away from the voice that kept on repeating those horrifying words. There was a faint ray of pale blue light. No matter how hard I ran, it never came closer. I slowed and curled up in the darkness pressing my tear-streaked face into my knees.

Suddenly, Haku showed up kneeling in front of me just like he did 4 years ago. "Chihiro?" he asked. The horror in his eyes was too painful to see. He put his hand on my shoulder and I continued to cry knowing this was a dream, merely a figment of my imagination. I just went with it when Haku carried me easily. My hands became tight fists with clumps of his hakama and he ran.

Haku's POV

I was frustrated wondering how and why this would happen. The anger was rolling off my shoulders and prevented anyone from coming near the building. I couldn't find her actual body meaning she still had ties to the human world. _There was still hope_. My thoughts raced across my mind as I aimlessly paced on the floor. Dawn was coming and I needed to cross the river soon.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I put a holding spell on her spirit and ran while carrying her safely in my arms. Her sobs became quieter by the time I reached Yubaba's office. I softly placed her in my room and did another distracting spell like before. I quickly snatched one of my scales out of the air and formed a bracelet that was placed on her wrist. I needed to protect her until I found a way to bring her home.

Slowly and silently, I walked into Yubaba' s office and bowed respectfully. "How's the new spirit?" she asked while doing more paperwork. My expression twitched at the question and the old witch noticed. "Haku, spit it out," she demanded.

My voice spoke on it's own, "The new spirit is Chihiro."

**I hope nothing is too confusing. Please feel free to ask questions if anything is a little off!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fade

Chapter 4: Fade

Woohoo! I updated! Sorry if it took awhile! I had a lot of homework and tests etc. Anyways, disclaimer: the same old same old. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the translations! Thank you to all those who are following my story and reviewed!

****Daijobuyo-It's okay**

****Yamete-stop**

****Hikari-light [yes I know its also a name]**

****Yada-no or I don't want this**

Haku's POV

"The new spirit is Chihiro," I said plainly trying hard to keep my flooding emotions from showing on my face. The result was a twisted grimace.

"Are you sure?" said Yubaba, her eyes narrowing. "Are you sure it's not a spirit with the ability to form into another's weakness?"

"I would know if Chihiro was real or not," I snarled. "Do you have any idea as to why she is here?" my voice became a hoarse whisper barely containing the desperation I felt. I thought forcing her not to look back would prevent her from coming back again, but I was apparently wrong.

"This is the first time something like this has happened, so I wouldn't know. Have you tried the old scripts?" Yubaba clearly didn't want to deal with this.

"The old scripts have nothing to do with humans. She's here..I brought her to my room. She's there right now." an amused smile played across the old witch's wrinkled lips. I nearly lost all sense of pride. "I would never do something so indecent!" I spat. Yubaba chuckled.

"I have a few ideas but none of them are guaranteed." I nodded. "She came here before right? She must have some sort of tie to the spirit world if her spirit is back. Something happened to her body in the human world forcing her spirit to wander and end up here. What that something is I don't know. The rest I'm sure you can ask my sister about." knowing this was the limit of the knowledge she would share, I bowed slightly and headed towards my room.

Chihiro's spirit was sitting up and looking out the window. She stopped crying and was silent. I winced silently as her form started to blur and clear in a never-ending cycle. She was feeling the bracelet woven with my dragon scale, magic, and...love. Her spirit had very little darkness in it. Any kind of darkness was purged by light shortly after leaving the slightest hint. She constantly stared out at the deep dark moonlit sky, but I could tell her emotions were in a constant struggle. I watched her for a very long time wondering what I could do to make it easier for her.

Suddenly, she gasped and looked at me. "Haku..." she whispered. Her voice was frail and her form blurred once more.

"I'm here," I said slowly walking over. "Daijobuyo I promise."

"Like the promise you told me, but never fulfilled?" she stated flatly her spirit flashing darkness. The words stung in my chest. She turned to look at the sky and put her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to ignore those haunting words.

She didn't hear me and continued mumbling to herself. "Yamete...the voices... hikari...yada.." Chihiro shook her head violently. Whether it was in agony or frustration I didn't know. Her spirit lit up with pure white light and something jolted her form. Then she dissipated into nothingness while her warm brown eyes stared horrified into mine, a silent scream fading from her lips. The bracelet on her wrist dropped; the only proof she was ever there.

"CHIHIRO!" I roared.

Chihiro's POV

I saw Haku standing there looking worried. I didn't know what to do. The voices were getting too loud and I buried my head into my transparent hands.

"It will be okay, I promise," said Haku.

All I remember was making a snide comment making me feel so guilty I couldn't look at him. There was light piercing my eyelids and I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted everything to stop, to go back to what it once was. I wanted this to go away and for me to live in this dream forever. My confusing thoughts twisted my brain even more on itself. I tried breathing, but I couldn't feel myself slowly suck in air. I started moaning when the light started to pry my eyes open.

Suddenly, I got jolted by something. _Electricity?_ I felt myself fading away, as Haku started to blur in front of my eyes. _NO! Let me stay just a little longer! NO! Stop! I don't want to die yet! NO! NO! NO! This wasn't supposed to end this way! Haku I'm sorry for saying that! Please!_ I shed a few crystalline tears and then I got sucked into the light….and woke up.

**Please review! I will update ASAP [mind and life permitting ****]**


	5. Chapter 5 Waking Up

Chapter 5: Waking Up

**Sorry for the late update! Had a lot of tests, and I have important violin audition coming up..so yeah…anyways it's spring break now so at least I will be able to post hopefully a couple chapters! [crosses fingers]

****Arigatou=thank you**

****yakimeshi=fried rice**

****onegaishimasu=formal way to say please**

****gomenasai=I'm sorry**

****Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!=Thank you very much!**

Chihiro's POV

I woke up to see nothing but white. White ceiling, white room, and white curtains. Even the doctor's outfit was white. I couldn't help but cringe from the brightness. The events from my dark dream were slowly fading and I tried to prevent the last threads of the memories from slipping through my fingers.

"Hello Chihiro. I'm glad you woke up. Now there, take it easy. Would you like something to eat?" said the doctor. He looked kind and tired. That's when I saw the jet black sky outside the window.

"I'm fine arigatou. What happened to me?" I asked. I felt very stiff and sore making it hard to move. I groaned.

"You were in a coma for 3 weeks after the car crash. We revived you after your heart stopped beating half an hour ago. Your right leg is broken but it's healing now," said the doctor pointing at the nearby shock paddles and the cast on my leg. _What? I almost died? Was that the jolt i felt in my dream?_ I slowly sank back into my pillow, exhausted and not even caring to think about my leg.

"Can I have some yakimeshi onegaishimasu?" I asked succumbing to the hunger in my stomach. I needed time to think. I wanted to believe that the dream was real and that haku was still my friend and helped me. I wanted to believe it so bad it hurt. The nurse took note of my order.

"Oh gomenasai, would you like some time to think?" asked the doctor motioning for the nurse to come with the food. A few tears dripped down my cheek and I wiped them away furiously. My stomach growled unintentionally and a slow chuckle rippled across the hospital room. The doctor stood up to leave.

"Wait! I have one more question. How are my parents?" my voice faltering slightly. The doctor looked as if he was contemplating the situation in his head and finally looked at me.

"I wish I wasn't the one who told you this, but your parents died on impact from the accident. I'm so very sorry. Please take it easy now," he said and left. I sat here trying to breathe. My dream was right. I was in a coma and my parents... I started to sob right here in front of the nurse who comforted me with tissues, yakimeshi, and a hug. In my pain, I shoved the yakimeshi down my throat just like when Haku and I were in the flower field. I wish Haku were here. I sobbed even more this time for the false hope my dream gave me.

-One week later-

I left the hospital with my aunt and on crutches. My friends visited me in the past week and brought me a small bouquet of my favorite flowers, a mix of carnations and lilies. They all accompanied me home where they threw a surprise "welcome home! Happy 15th birthday!" party. I smiled at them and enjoyed myself. The cake was delicious and I got a lot of clothes, and stuffed animals. My favorite one was a dragon that looked like haku given by akiyo-chan. she knew me so well. I nearly cried with tears of happiness. "Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!" I said.

They all left later on in the day, while my aunt decided to stay with me for a little bit until she figured out what to do with me. As she fell asleep in the guest bedroom, I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of guilt. It was my fault the accident happened. If I didn't miss the train, they would be here now. I mentally kicked myself so many times for being in a coma and not even being able to go to their funeral. I was ashamed of myself. The guilt and sorrow hit me so hard I burst into silent sobs. My friends and family were all very supportive, but I wanted to see haku. He was the only one who knew even a little bit about how I felt. The night of my 15th birthday, I cried myself to sleep.

Within the next few weeks, I got my cast off and was able to walk to the border of the spirit world. The place was very nostalgic and I realized that the recollection of my dream was extremely accurate of this world. I continued pouring through the school work before wandering around. One time, I even saw Kamaji and the soot balls. Of course, I didn't let my presence be known to prevent the commotion of a human. Every time, the gust of wind would jerk my legs and I would run home before sunset.

One afternoon, my aunt kaede told me something so heart breaking I burst into tears letting the despair overwhelm me.

"Don't you want to go see what America would be like? It will be like a new adventure!" she said trying to make me think positively about it. I didn't, I couldn't, and I wouldn't go. All I thought about was how I would never see Haku or Lin or Kamaji ever again. I wouldn't even be able to visit the old theme park. I would never be able to tell Haku how grateful I was to have him as a friend. I would never be able to tell him about the dream where just a vision of him gave me hope. My aunt, shocked at my reaction, left me in my room to cope with the news. I knew she felt guilty for doing something like this to me 2 months after my parents' death. I buried my face in my pillow and hugged the dragon stuffed animal to me. All these thoughts raced through my mind.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH!" I screamed into my pillow crying myself to sleep once more. My mind was restless even in my sleep and I woke up enveloped in anxiety. It was 2am. I went downstairs to get a drink to calm myself down. There was a note from aunt kaede. _Work emergency sorry. I'll be back by 7:30am.  
_  
I dashed up the stairs and came up with a daring plan.

-8am-

Aunt Kaede walked in tired from the emergency shift she had to work. There was a note next to the one she put for Chihiro.

_Aunt Kaede, I left to live at a friend's house. You can go to America on your own. I will be fine. Don't come after me. I will let you know that I'm okay. Bye and I love you. Chihiro._

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please rate and review! [oh wait what am I talking about? That's on youtube!]**__


	6. Chapter 6 Another Fateful Day

Chapter 6: Another Fateful Day

**Thank you very much for all your support and reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**I'm glad I could post another chapter this week! Maybe I could fit another one in. =] Anyways there are no Japanese vocab in this chapter [that's a first] I also decided to make Akiyo-chan an OC, but I'm not sure if she will make another appearance after this. Please comment in your review if you want her to show up again.**

****Pocky-thin cracker mostly dipped in chocolate**

****-chan-used for girls who you may consider friend (shows endearment)**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story!**

Chihiro's POV

I felt bad for leaving the note I really did. I just didn't know what else to do with the situation. The cold night air felt good on my skin. I was prepared and had an old dingy backpack on one shoulder. Akiyo-chan answered her door before I could even knock and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you feeling good enough to visit this early?" she asked excitedly noticing the time, which was 3am. "I'll get some Pocky out for you!" She rushed into the kitchen while I slipped off my shoes. I made myself at home and sat by the coffee table. _H__HHH__ow was I going to break the news to her?_ The door slid open and Akiyo-chan placed a plate of Pocky and some chocolate covered strawberries on the side. They were our favorite treat. Hopefully, I wouldn't make a ruckus and wake her parents.

"Akiyo..." I said nervously. "Um..I have to tell you something. Something very important and you can't tell anyone about it." _Here it goes._

"Enlighten me Chihiro-chan," she said with a mocking tone. A nervous laugh escaped my lips.

"My aunt is moving to America and is supposed to take me along, but I don't want to leave you or Japan because…I've been through so much here." My thoughts wavered to the 3 days spent at the bathhouse and the accident. Tears welled up in both our eyes. "Wait, I still have to tell you something else."

"Mmhmm," she sniffled grabbing a tissue and dabbing her eyes slightly.

"And uh.. How do I say this. You know how I always walk to the old theme park?" Akiyo-chan nodded. "Well I made some friends there and they're willing to take me in, so I don't have to move." My best friend gasped slightly at the news.

"Why don't you live with us? We could take care of you. You're my best friend," she pleaded.

"I know that. It's just...well...I'm running away there and no one is supposed to know. Hopefully, Auntie will try not to find me. I put that in the note so...I have to go now. I don't want to leave you, but this is good bye for now and I will try to keep in touch with you." I was full out sobbing by the end of my explanation. "I don't want you to be involved so just tell my aunt if she asks you, that you don't know anything about where I am."

"Won't they find you at the theme park?" she started nibbling on a Pocky to calm her nerves.

"No because technically no one lives there. You didn't hear anything about my friends that live there got it?" Akiyo could only nod. It killed me to see her so upset. I pulled out a scrapbook of all of our pictures and handed it to her. "I'm sorry Akiyo. Don't worry at least I'm not in America. If my friends can't keep me there I'll come here. I promise." I gave her a huge hug and stood up.

"You're going right now?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed a Pocky stick and put it in my mouth. Akiyo-chan bit the other end and we snapped it in half. She took a strawberry and threw it high in the air. "For old time's sake," she whispered and I caught it clean in my mouth.

"I'll miss you," we whispered together and I stepped back into the night with Akiyo's tear streaked face burned into my mind. _Maybe I should go back._ I can't imagine the grief auntie would feel. I can't hurt anyone anymore. Then another thought flitted through my mind like a butterfly. _It's either that or America._ I knew it was selfish for me to do this and I cried silently while heading toward the bathhouse.

By the time I reached the entrance to the old theme park, it was 4:30am. I hurried through the tunnel feeling cold nostalgia. I realized I was on the other side of the big lake separating me from the bathhouse. It was still pitch black outside an I saw the faint glow of a ferry about to leave for the other side. I ran towards it and saw a familiar radish spirit. I bowed and asked if I could get on with him. He reached out a root-like finger and grabbed my bag out of my hands and slowly pushed me towards the water not saying a word. His crinkled face a sign letting me know that my human smell would have caused a problem.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the frigid water and waded as far as I could go. Then I began to swim as dark spirits surrounded me. The adrenaline flowing through me helped get me closer to the other side. I couldn't help shivering as I was quickly surrounded by nothing but darkness. I tried not to think about. _Breathe, stroke, breathe, stroke. _It started to rain and I looked up to see a white blob moving in the air. I ducked beneath the surface instinctively.

Something grabbed hold of my leg and I burst out of the water panicked and trying to breath. I tried swimming as hard as I could, but the thing wouldn't let me. It was dragging me to the bottom. I flailed and kicked under water. When it released, I swam to shore as fast as I could while screaming for help. I relaxed when I was finally able to wade to the stone steps. A shiver ran down my spine and I turned around to see a huge black wave coming for me. The black spirits were yelling my name and my mind went black with fear. Unknowingly, I slowly stepped towards it, my body unwilling to listen. A few tears collected in my eyes letting the image of the black wave blurring along with my emotions.

_Don't move Chihiro._ I heard a voice in my mind. _Everything was all just a waste._ I thought letting fear take me over. I closed my eyes in defeat waiting for the water to drown me. Suddenly, I heard a ferocious roar and I cringed away from it. Then something hit and grabbed me at the same time. I cried out with surprise and realized my arms were stuck to my sides. A spray of water hit my face. The voices stopped. I kept my eyes closed in fear. Time seemed to slow down and I faintly wondered if I would visit the teardrop place again. A soft purring made my eyes open.

The white dragon I've known to be my friend was carefully watching me. He was wrapped around me keeping me safe from the passing wave. His serpentine body loosened its protective hold on me; his emerald eyes never breaking contact from mine. When my arms were freed, I hesitantly wrapped them around his neck and he slowly lifted me out of the water and onto the stone steps. I hugged his face to mine just like before and sobbed. His soft ivory fur glistened with my tears. My heart was so full of emotions that I felt it would burst.

"Haku..."

**Woohoo! 939 hits! Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7 Onigiris at Dawn

Chapter 7: Onigiris at Dawn

Thank you very much for all your support! Over 1,000 hits! =] I never thought that this many people would read and review! Please keep it up! Enjoy! Oops, I forgot the disclaimer A LOT. Anyways, I only own the plot line of this fanfic which was based off of the movie owned by Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki-san. **Arigatou gozaimasu=formal thank you **Hakama=work shirt used in spirit world (Haku's is white) **Onigiri=riceball **Mewaku kakete gomen nasai=I'm sorry for the trouble **Okaasan=mother/Otousan=father

I cried into Haku's face for what seemed like a long time. He didn't seem to mind, but eventually I pulled away, embarrassment smeared all over my face. I wiped my face roughly and went over to brush the moisture off of his muzzle quickly. His mouth curved up slightly and what sounded like a mix between a growl and a cough came out. It would have seemed intimidating if he wasn't shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you laughing?" I asked in surprise. He bumped his muzzle into my arm playfully. I have never seen this side of him and it was interesting to see. Then my shoulders couldn't help but tremble as I started to laugh along. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the radish spirit leave my bag on the dock. I ran over and bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for taking care of my bag," I said. His face crinkled in a smile as I took my bag. I walked over to haku slinging it over my shoulder happily. His dragon form faded and there stood a boy. He was taller than me with the same jade green eyes and tinted shoulder length hair and the same clothes. He pulled out onigiri from the folds of his hakama.

I was becoming clear and my backpack fell through my shoulder. I flinched in surprise. Haku took a piece of an onigiri and placed it in my mouth. It was as delicious as I remembered it. He took my hand and gave me some more onigiris. We sat by the grassy hill and ate quietly.

Dawn began to break over the horizon and the sky lit up faintly. Haku was still holding my hand when the river dissipated into nothing. He pulled me up and asked me, "Why did you come back?" The question stung deep in my heart.

I turned away and said, "there's no reason for me to stay there anymore. I came because I wanted to and-..." I blinked back the tears angrily. _That's enough crying for one day._ "I was in a car accident and almost died. My parents...my parents...everything was all my fault and now they're gone. There's nothing left...not America please don't make me go." My voice was hoarse and strained from the dammed tears.

Haku grabbed my other hand and turned me to face him. "Whatever happened was not your fault. You can talk about it when you're ready. A lot has happened recently and I'll explain later. Right now, you need to rest. I can see you're tired and yes, you can stay." I felt something get lifted off my shoulders and my heart became calm. His eyes flashed concern while staring into my watery ones.

I nodded and said, "Mewaku kakete gomen nasai."

He smiled kindly and said, "Here get on." Suddenly, he transformed into a large white dragon with an aqua mane. His eyes never changed. I smiled tiredly and got on remembering to squeeze my knees, but not too hard. I grabbed his horns and we took off into the morning light. The sudden ascent unnerved my stomach somewhat. I inhaled his fresh scent and laid my head down on his ticklish mane.

"Thank you Haku." The sun rose and warmed us with it's heavenly rays. I never felt so peaceful since the death of my parents. I fell asleep watching the scenery below.

~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~

I landed on the balcony with Chihiro asleep on my back. I was ready to put a holding spell to keep her from falling, but I didn't need to surprisngly. I transformed carefully back into my human form, so I was giving her a piggyback ride. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I found an empty guest room and arranged the cushions into a comfortable position. I placed her down slowly dropping the backpack. I covered her with a blanket and realized something fell out of her backpack. It looked like me as a dragon, but smaller, fluffier, and _squishy?_

I studied it carefully along with other contents from her bag. She drew rin and kamaji and the soot balls in a book, even Kaonashi. At the end of it was a bunch of scribbles. Someone's eye? A whisker? She tried to draw me and I chuckled to myself. There was a picture of her family. I couldn't help but wonder why fate was so cruel. Sure it brought me to her, but the cost was too great.

Chihiro shifted in her sleep. "I'm sorry Okaasan..Otousan.. Haku...thank you...I..I...love...you.." At the sudden mumbled statement, I jerked my head in shock. I told myself that she was dreaming and didn't mean it. I set up another set of cushions on the opposite side of the room for myself and fell asleep with the day's events replaying in my dreams.

Was this chapter a little out of character?


	8. Chapter 8 Free Fall

Chapter 8: Free Fall 

So yes I'm finally updating. Thank you for sticking with me up until this point. It was killing me that I didn't have time to publish this until now. School and life..blah blah blah…anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter and sorry if it seems too short or choppy.

****Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the fanfic. The characters and setting belong to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki.**

****Hakama=work clothes**

****Hai=yes**

****Bento=lunch box [or in this case their meal]**

****Oi=Hey**

I woke up lying on cushions and sat up suddenly. My stuffed animal, family photo, and sketchbook were neatly arranged next to me. The previous day's events dawned on me. I laughed silently to myself seeing Haku sleeping on cushions as well, but on the other side of the room. He didn't have a blanket and I slowly stalked over placing mine on top of him. He stirred slightly. _Is it rude to do that here? Does he really need a blanket? I mean he is a spirit, but...Chihiro keep calm, you're friends, and it's just a blanket.  
_  
I slid the rice paper doors open and wandered around the bathhouse refamiliarizing myself with the halls. It was nighttime already and the workers were bustling around preparing for the guests. The room I stayed in was being remodeled, so I was able to sneak out without being seen. I aimlessly wandered around the bathhouse. I took a bento for both of us and headed back towards the room.

"Why do I have to remodel this section?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Stop switching my jobs around you stupid frog!" she muttered irritably. I chuckled to myself and the spirit suddenly gasped. "A human?" I somehow had the courage to open the rice door and face the spirit.

"Hi Rin," I said. She whirled around and nearly knocked the food from my hand hugging me.

"Sen! Oh my goodness I missed you! Wow, you're tall. How long has it been?" she said all in one breath and let go of me.

"It's been five years Rin. How ar-" I asked. She eyed the two bentos in my hand slyly and burst out laughing. "What?"

"You and that dragon boy are obviously getting along nicely. Unless you're eating all that for yourself? Anyways I'm going to start remodeling before that old frog complains again."

"Can I work with you?" I asked. Rin gave me a strange look. "I have nothing to do and I want to get on Yubaba's good side when I go to talk to her." Rin raised a delicate eye brow.

"Suuuuuuuure, but make sure you eat to dull your human smell and get a hakama upstairs."

"Okay!" I replied and did as I was told. After getting my hakama, the door to the balcony was slid open and my drawing pad was fluttering with the wind. Haku was nowhere to be found and I started to eat my bento. I didn't realize how hungry I was until then. I leaned against the railing, which started to sway. I jumped back surprised and the whole balcony shook. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sign saying, "**Danger stay off railing**." I didn't need to be told twice. I stepped back into the room eating and looking out at the ocean that was here since I left. I dropped my chopsticks and they rolled onto the balcony. I hesitantly stepped towards it and grabbed them, but at that moment, it collapsed underneath me and I fell. I stared at the open door where rin was staring at me horrified. Then she darted across the room and reached for my hand.

"RIN!" I screamed grabbing her hand. I heard the bowl quietly plop into the water below. My hands were getting sweaty. "Rin, can you pull me up?" I saw her eyes burn with determination.

"I'll try...ever the klutz aren't you?" she joked. I smiled and she slowly pulled me up. I was almost on the balcony when a frog worker interrupted us.

"Rin what are you doing? Don't you know they are taking down that rotten old balcony? Get away from there!" he exclaimed. Rin snarled under her breath.

"Oi you, yes you, froggy come here and help me pull her up. **Right. Now**. Otherwise I'm telling Yubaba." she threatened.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," I said guiltily. I swear that I would fight against the klutz in me to help everyone else around me.

"Say that after you're safe," said Rin. I heard the frog come over.

"Eeeek! A human! Why are you helping a stinking human rin! Let go! Let go!" squealed the frog.

"Help me first and I'll explain everything later." Her grip was loosening and we both felt it. My other hand was gripping the edge of some piece of wood. The floor?

"No, I won't. Yubaba, even worse Haku, will come for me if they find out I helped a human."

"If you waste a human life Yubaba will be furious and Haku wouldn't be too pleased either since he knows this human in particular." Rin was still holding on and my arm hurt under her grip. My hand clinging to the edge hit a splinter and I let go sucking on the wound to prevent infection. Then rin lost her grip on me and we fell into the water. My hand slipped out of Rin's who was screaming hysterically at the frog. Luckily, she was hanging on the edge and didn't fall completely. I felt peaceful when gravity caused my body to twist forcing me to fall head-first. A sudden, fleeting thought passed through my mind. _I will not die._ I relaxed and held my breath as I hit the water.

The impact stung, but the swarm of bubbles let me float back to the surface where I tread water patiently. I swam to a shallower area and waved to Rin to let her know I was okay. Suddenly, I got hit with something wet on my face and I wiped it off. I realized it was rain and it started to pour.

"Sen! Try swimming back to the little dock from before and I'll meet you there with the boat!" screamed Rin.

"Hai!" I screamed back hoping the rain wouldn't drown me out. Slowly, I dove beneath the waves and swam towards the general direction of the dock. Hopefully, I remembered right. I hit the train tracks and started walking. I was cold and tired. My clothes stuck to my skin. There was a train station. _That's strange, I'm pretty sure I wasn't that far out. Is this a new station?_ I heard the eerie creaking of wood reminding of the little boat Rin took me in years ago. I ran towards it eagerly thinking it was her.

Instead, I saw a white figure. The rain clinging to my eyelashes blurred my vision.

"Rin told me what happened. It's my fault for choosing that room. I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could because Rin was called to care for a guest," said Haku. I stared in disbelief.

"You….you…you came for me?" I asked. Realizing what I just said, my cheeks flushed in the rain with embarrassment. "Sorry that was a stupid question." I hopped on. He looked at me strangely then burst out laughing. I couldn't help laughing along with him.

"I will always come for you Chihiro."

**Please review! I hope you liked it!** **[Please tell me if you think some parts were corny thanks!]**

**Thanks for more than 2,000 hits! 333**


	9. Chapter 9 A Little Chat

Chapter 9: A Little Chat

Thank you very much for all the reviews! I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just got hit with research projects and finals are coming up… ugh anyways I did try to make this chapter a little longer because I feel that you guys deserve to get longer chapters the longer you wait. On with the story! And as usual the disclaimer of which only the plot of this fanfic I own and nothing else..

****arigatou gozaimasu: thank you (formal)**

We entered the bathhouse dripping wet. All the staff members looked at us weird. I tried not to cringe under the constant stares. The elevator ride to Yubaba's was silent like before. I pulled at my drenched clothes. All of a sudden, Haku summoned large towels. He wrapped one around me. I was startled at first, but I soon relaxed. He rubbed me with the towel until I was mostly dry, and we reached the old witch's office.

This time i spoke to the doorknob before knocking. "We would like to speak to Yubaba please," I said calmly. The golden knob rolled it's eyes at me and snickered. I smiled back politely and the doors opened. I walked down the seemingly endless halls with Haku close behind. The three green heads greeted us with their bouncing and snorts. I repeatedly tripped over them, but never hit the floor thankfully. Yubaba looked up from her desk.

"Oh look, it's that troublesome human again," she said with the slightest edge of sarcasm. I was ready to respond when Haku cut me off with his ice cold voice. I flinched quietly before remembering that he was always like this with her.

"We have to talk to Chihiro remember? About why she was here before?" he said with his eyes staring the old witch down. I tried to conceal my surprise, but the witch laughed at us. _I was here before? Was it when I had the coma? How?  
_  
"I don't understand," I spoke out. Yubaba eyed me strangely and I had the courage to stare back at her. Haku shifted slightly beside me. The green heads stopped moving. She broke out chuckling and I smirked without thinking. I felt more confident than the last time I was here. _Relax._ I told myself breathing deeply.

"A few weeks ago, your spirit showed up here in the spirit world by the entrance you came in before. Haku found you and brought you here, but you dissipated into thin air before we could ask you what was going on," she said. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. _I had a spirit?_ _But I'm only human! _The words rang through my mind. I thought that was a dream from the coma, a figment of my desperate imagination gone wild.

I swallowed and said, "A few weeks ago, I got in a car accident and ended up in a coma." At this, I heard Haku inhale sharply. I continued, "I had a dream where I ended up in the spirit world and was crying when Haku found me. Then, I remembered what happened to me and my parents as Haku took me to this very bathhouse. I was in a place with hanging tears filled with my memories and then I realized I was looking out a window. I felt a sudden jolt and I think I said something a little mean right before I disappeared. That and the guilt is all that I remember." My tears were threatening to spill over as I remembered myself hitting the wind shield and the horrified gasps when the second car hit us, cruelly killing my parents in the process. Haku wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

Yubaba said, "You remember quite clearly. The only reason your spirit would have come here was because of a strong impulse or connection to this world. In your case, it's understandable with you working here and all. But to think you would have a clear spirit is interesting. You know the black spirits that nearly attacked you?" I nodded yes in agreement. "They are human spirits that wandered into this world and became trapped, slowly forgetting themselves and losing their form. Your spirit looked like yourself meaning you have a strong sense of judgement and understanding of yourself. The black spirits envy that about you desperately, which explains the attack. Give me your hand." I reached out hesitantly. "Don't worry you won't be getting a contract or anything terrible done to you…unless you would like to work here?" I shook my head no and placed my hand in her wrinkled ones. She gasped slightly and said, "You have a very pure spirit not tainted by hatred or greed or selfishness because your kindness constantly purges those parts about yourself. You have grown up nicely Chihiro," she pulled away her hand. Her kindness awed me into silence and I forced myself not to let it get to me. She could be pulling some kind of trick. You never knew in this world, but still the thought made me feel better.

"I found the spirit who found Chihiro at the station," spoke up Haku. Yubaba stood up and nodded in response. Haku bowed and I did the same. He started to leave and I turned to say one last thing to the old witch.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

She turned away and lifted her chin saying, "Hmph. Just don't cause anymore trouble or you will get that contract." I smiled back at her.

I met Haku outside the office and we headed out the halls together. "I was found by another spirit?" He nodded imperceptibly. "Was that what you were doing when I couldn't find you in the room before I fell off the balcony?" he turned around and grabbed my shoulders. His eyes pierced mine.

"Yes, that was what I was doing. I'm sorry about that incident. I found the nearest open room because you were so tired. It's my fault and if Rin wasn't there..." he broke off silently.

"It's ok," I mumbled. His lips curled into a half smile.

"The spirit that found you is a female guardian spirit, similar to what you call guardian angels in the human world, except they look after spirits in this world. Guardian spirits aren't like spirits like me or Rin." We finally left the halls and Haku continued talking. "They are usually lost spirits with no purpose given the chance to make themselves better. When guardian spirits fulfill their duty, they die."

"What?" I asked. "What is her duty? I need to thank her for helping my spirit. Where is she?" I opened the bright red doors leaving Yubaba's office entirely when I saw a girl curled up on the floor.

She looked like she was fading and a cape-looking thing was spread around her along with her red brown hair strewn across her face. When I looked closely, I saw that the cape was really a pair of beautiful cream colored wings.

I gasped.

**Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Long Forgotten History

Chapter 10: A Long Forgotten History

Hey guys! Got the next chapter done for ya! I can't believe it's already 10 chapters! Thank you all SOOOOOOOO much for your support and patience and reviews! Please keep them coming! This is the first chapter with my new OC. Let me know what you think! I have one regents left to take and the summer is all mine to write for!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this fanfic. All the characters, names, and original plot are owned by Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki.

****Baka ryu-stupid dragon**

I knelt down next to the limp girl. I couldn't help, but feel her wings. They were real and the feathers felt so soft in my fingers. She reminded me of when I saved Haku somehow not too long ago.

"Haku, we need to help her ple-" he cut me off.

"We can't Chihiro it's too late. There's nothing you can do. You know she must have somehow done her duty." Angry tears burned my eyes and I forced myself to look into Haku's cool and calm eyes.

"If it was me you would have tried to do something. You know you would." I pleaded with him. The unconscious girl pulled my sleeves and I met her soft, blank stare. Her eyes were a cool blue-ish gray and I felt lost and mesmerized in her eyes. Then, an ice cold hand reached out touching my forehead and I fell into an abyss of memories, but not of my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking in a deserted plain. It was scorched all the way to the bitter ground. The ashen rain fell against my pale skin leaving gray streaks. The sky was a blood-red tinged with black clouds and I cowered under them. My reddish brown hair drooped with the weight of it. Every step I took sapped my strength. There was not a living thing in site. Everything was black and a burnt smell hung in the air. My nose stung from it's strength. I fell against the broken earth breathing in the black dust. I coughed violently and closed my eyes. _Don't leave me,_ a voice said. The world around me blurred and I woke up in a dark, green land resembling a swamp. _My mother's swamp,_ I realized.

"Mother?" I called out. "Is someone there?" A beautiful woman stepped out of the darkness glowing an eerie pale blue. Her eyes were exactly the same shade as mine and her long dark brown hair hung limply against her back. She called out to me.

"Asahi, why did you leave your land? You must become a guardian spirit, or your soul will be lost forever." My mother was in despair that much I knew. _Wait, she's not my real mother. _"You're such a young spirit you wouldn't understand. Go now I can't tell you anymore. Return to your home and save it then become a guardian spirit to repent." The woman blurred with the rising mists and I woke up back on the charred land.

Every step I took, now brought the ground to life. I sprinted across my homeland spreading green life everywhere. Grass burst from the ground under my bare feet. I dashed across the lakes and rivers purifying them from the tainted rain. My hair swayed behind me and I laughed with glee. I floated in the lake with my hair splayed out. The sun set leaving an indigo trail across the now pale clouds. I stood up to leave when a sudden sharp pain in my back aroused me. The sky plummeted into darkness when I realized what was happening. _I saved my home and now I would be a guardian spirit_. This home was not mine no more. The edges of my vision blurred red and the pain only intensified. I felt like I was being burned. I screamed in agony as the wings marking a guardian ripped through my back. The cream feathers roughly tinted with the darkness of my blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up gasping only to meet a white colored fabric. I tried to push it away, but it was hard. Haku grabbed my hand and that was when I found myself curled in his arms. My mouth formed a silent "o" of surprise and I fell out of his arms hitting my head on the wooden floor. I sat up immediately rubbing my head blushing as red as a tomato on steroids.

Haku chuckled, "Are you okay? Or am I not comfortable enough for you?" I didn't answer I was too embarrassed. A weak tinkling filled the air. I turned to find the source be the winged girl, the guardian spirit sitting up quite visibly against the wall.

"You...you...a...Asahi-san? Did you give me the-?" it sounded like a really stupid question once I said it aloud and I shut my mouth before I did anything more embarassing.

"Good thing you saw it so now you can tell my story." Her voice was hoarse and cracked. Her eyes were a piercing icy gray. "It's not like I have much time left anyway.." she trailed off. "My duty is almost fulfilled. Then I can rest in peace." Her mouth curved up into a weak smile.

"What exactly is your duty? Is it something that can be shared?" I asked adding the last question out of respect.

"To make you happy." _What?_

"Um I'm not a spirit." I was absolutely dumbfounded. _Why would a spirit watch over me? I'm no one special to this world at least. _

"You don't have to be one in order to be guarded. All you have to do is have a strong connection with this world, which you do by the looks of it. And your happiness is not guaranteed. There is no happiness without sadness mixed in, but my duty is just a simple task. It's to start a series of events leading to your happiness." She nodded over to Haku. He looked at me for a sparse moment and turned away. I did the same before he realized the blush I felt burn through my cheeks. _There's that connection again. Why does it keep popping up?_

"Well…uh…what would you like to do now?" I hesitantly asked. It was at that moment that I realized I didn't know what to do to help Asahi in any way.

"I want to go to Zeniba-san's if you don't mind." She smiled at me when she saw the recognition of the name. I smiled back not knowing why, but it just felt like I needed to. My heart swelled with the memories of my last visit there.

Asahi stood up and looked at me. I was in awe as she spread out her beautiful wings. "I don't have these wings for nothing. Let's fly there!" Her blue-gray eyes sparkled with delight and for the first time, I felt that maybe, if I had the chance, I could become friends with her. She dashed to the elevator and pulled the lever. _I thought she wasn't feeling too good._ "See you in the sky!"

I hurriedly waited for the next elevator when Haku pulled me into a hallway by Yubaba's office that I've never seen before. It led straight to a tiny balcony. Haku jumped onto the railing and pulled me up with him. We were so high up and I got nervous. He hugged me close and I leaned into him. Before I knew what was going on, we fell off the balcony. I was too scared to scream and only when Haku became a dragon did I release my breath.

"You baka ryu." I muttered. Haku replied with a half purr-half laugh and I smiled.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please review! **

**Btw I hope you noticed that I tried to make this chapter a little longer!**


	11. Chapter 11 Flight

Chapter 11

Hey guys! Happy summer! (at least for me it is…) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please read and review! I'm going to make this short because I have a lot of Japanese vocab in this chapter =]

DISCLAIMER: Only my original characters and plot line of this fanfic is owned by me. Spirited Away and it's original characters are owned by Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki

NOTE: I'm sorry for any confusion, but the first part of this chapter is in Asahi's POV and then it later switches to Chihiro's!

**KONNICHIWA:** **hello**

**SUSUWATARI: the soot balls ****I finally found the name!**

**GOMEN NE: I'm sorry in an endearing way**

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU: thank you very much**

**CHIKAKU DESHOU?: it's close isn't it?**

**SAYONARA MINNA: goodbye everyone**

The elevator was relaxing and pretty quiet. No one got on with me and I was able to sit down in the corner. Chihiro seemed like a nice girl and she deserved to be happy, especially after what I heard happened to her from Haku. She was in a car crash killing her parents and then a coma. I didn't know much about the human world but I did know that that was a very serious injury that could've led to her death. I didn't know how she continued to smile and laugh. It's probably because of Haku. I chuckled to myself. Those two go well together. I smiled at what I hoped would be the outcome of my duty. At the same time, a fierce determination bloomed in me. I would protect their happiness even in death.

There was a tightening in my stomach and I forced myself to calm down and breath. I would be okay. _Going to Zeniba's should help me._My death was inevitable, but I could make it less painful. That's what I wanted—to die in peace. I reached the boiler room, the lowest level in the bathhouse.

"Konnichiwa Kamaji-san," I greeted. He turned to me from his stand. The susuwatari chirped at me expecting their candies. "Gomen ne, I don't have any today. Kamaji, I'm going to Zeniba's like you suggested."

"Ah, so you're leaving. You found Chihiro and Haku?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for the tip. It was truly nice to meet you. I wish I could've stayed longer." My stomach twisted some more and I coughed into my hand. There were little spots of blood and I stared in shock.

"I was wondering when you would reach that stage. I made a potion with the various herbs at my disposal." He handed me a small vial with a green liquid inside. it looked gross to drink, but I took it gratefully. "It will slow that bloody stage and will help restore your strength."

Tears formed. He was such a kind old man to help a guardian spirit like me. Someone who abandoned my land just to save myself and someone he barely knows. "Honto ni arigato gozaimasu Kamaji. Chikaku deshou?" He nodded and I gave him a hug. I quickly drank the potion, which tasted like flower nectar, despite it's nasty color.

Rin arrived with the meals and I used my magic to triple the amount of food for both Kamaji and the susuwatari. "Sayonara minna," I whispered and slipped out the door. I jumped off the stairs and threw my wings out. They caught the air and I rose delicately. The moon was bright and shone against the water. I saw my dark shadow down below. I looked around for any sign of the dragon and Chihiro. They jumped off the balcony and I saw Chihiro's face with fear written all over it until Haku turned into a dragon.

I coughed violently again. This time there was more blood on my hand, but there was less pain.

* * *

Haku and I rose silently with the air. I saw Asahi-san fly swiftly above the water. She reached out and dipped a hand into it. A thin, sparkling mist rose around her. She looked so pretty in the moonlight. It's so sad that she has to die because of me. _I wonder how I would feel in her position. Would I secretly hate myself for what is happening to me? How can she continue to be cheerful and smile at me knowing she's dying because of me? Asahi-san doesn't deserve to die._

"Haku, is there really nothing we can do?"

His voice echoed in my mind. _That's the way it is in the spirit world. We can only hope for the best and that she dies in peace._

I silently pouted to myself. Asahi-san used her wings to fly towards us. Her cream colored wings powerfully thrust her higher in the air. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her trying to provide some comfort.

"Chihiro, I can tell that me being a guardian spirit is causing you some grief. Let me explain to you why I became one." Her voice was calm and collected. I felt like maybe I was the one being immature and not accepting of how this world is. I mentally kicked myself for being inconsiderate and I wasn't sure if I caused her some grief.

"I was once an earth spirit. Like Haku, I was a nature spirit bound to something. He was bound to the Kohaku River, while I was bound to the Asahi Plains. That's where we nature spirits get our name. My plains were burned from a fire started by humans, despite my being surrounded by my mother's swamps. I was just new to this world and left because of the pain I felt. I didn't know any better and that was the worst part. The desertion killed me and my plains. It was the worst thing a nature spirit could do and to atone for it, I became a guardian spirit. My mother died when they drained her swamp because she refused to leave her land. I've been wandering for about 100 years now looking for you." There was a bittersweet lilt in her voice.

I never knew how hard it must be for her. I started wondering what happened to Haku. _How did he leave his river without being a guardian spirit?_ I shook my head at the thoughts.

"Um..Asahi-san? Why would you look for me?" Once the question escaped my mouth, I mentally kicked myself for asking something like that without thinking.

"Because I'm sick of this world and I can't wait to rest in peace."

"You can't think like that! You have to make the most of your life! Just one mistake shouldn't kill you. We all make mistakes! It's only natural!" I cried.

Both Asahi and Haku stilled at my outburst. I felt like such a child and just buried my face in Haku's aqua mane. If I could've died from embarrassment, that would have been it.

After awhile, I heard Asahi cough violently. I could tell she tried to muffle it and I looked up. Her eyes were barely holding back the tears. Her pale hands held blood and she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. At that moment, the cruelty of this world hit me. She was going to die and we could do nothing about it. I reached out for her hand not caring if they were covered in blood. Haku moved closer to Asahi, so I wouldn't fall. She hesitantly took my hand and I smiled as we flew like that into the sparkling night sky.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you very much for all your support! I truly appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Our Eyes Shined

Chapter 12: Our Eyes Shined

Hello faithful readers! Here's the next chapter! I don't know if this would be considered fluff, but okay sure….I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed imagining the scenes in my head!

**Sorry if they all seem a little OOC. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. Asahi and the plot, however, is MY IDEA.**

**KAONASHI: No Face (I am using the Japanese names in my fanfic)**

**HOTARU: fireflies **

**OI: hey**

* * *

We reached Zeniba's home in due time. Asahi seemed to have cheered up a bit as we landed right in front of her door. The little lantern spirit waved at us from his perch. We were greeted by Kaonashi who, with the help of Haku and his magic, was able to tell us that Zeniba was not here at the moment. Ironically enough, she was tending to some business at Yubaba's bathhouse. Despite being invited inside for tea and cookies, I decided to stay outside and look at the stars. Haku and Asahi did the same.

We found a patch of grass close to a nearby garden and laid down in it. I had my arms folded behind my head. The stars were sparkling and I wished on all of them. For what, I don't know. It was just a mixture of hope, happiness, grief, and love sent to the sky. I sighed quietly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked breaking the silence. Haku turned his head to me and his eyes said it all. I smiled at him not feeling the slightest of blushes flame in my cheeks.

"You know Chihiro, this is the first time that I've looked at the stars like this," murmured Asahi. I gave her a sideways glance and saw her eyes glittering in amazement. I felt glad that I was able to show here something like this before she…I still couldn't bring myself to believe her fate. I vowed that I would try my best to return the favor and make Asahi as happy as I could.

I sat up suddenly in the grass. Something moved and flickered. Haku and Asahi sat up quickly and looked around carefully while holding protective stances. I was still waiting for that flicker of eerie light again and didn't notice Haku put his arm out barring me from it.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?" asked Asahi. My thoughts were on that little glowing light and I didn't hear her as if in a trance, but of my own making.

I jumped over Haku's arm leaving him in shock and sprinted to the flickering light. I finally figured out what it was. They both ran over to me worried. A big smile was plastered across my face when I walked back to the two with my hands cupped cautiously.

"Hotaru!" I exclaimed happily. The two gave me looks of disbelief and amazement. I laughed and opened my hands letting the three fireflies float out quietly. Haku caught one on his finger, while one landed on Asahi's arm. "Back in the human world, I would always catch these and make a wish before I let them go." We all stood there in silence with our eyes closed and minds deep in thought of what we wished for. When we opened our eyes, there were millions of fireflies in the air surrounding us with their faint neon lights.

"Wow…" Asahi said in amazement. "In a way, fireflies are like me. We have this light inside of us that we can show to the world, yet we only have a short time to do so." She smiled at me. I grabbed her hands and we spun around looking at up at the sky. Our loose clothes fluttered out in the wake of the small breeze we formed. Asahi let out her wings and filled the air with soft feathers. Our eyes shined in unison. Haku let loose some of his pearl scales. It was all so magical and I stared in awe at the mixture. Asahi took a scale and one of her feathers to meld a little bracelet with her magic. She slipped it on my wrist. I asked her to make one for her to wear and she did.

"We're matching!" I said holding up my wrist. She laughed and held up hers. The breeze died down and everything floated to the ground. "Where's Haku?"

Asahi looked around. "I don't know, but I have a feeling he'll be back quite soon." I trusted her because she was a guardian spirit.

Suddenly, a huge blast of air hit us and I saw something white whiz right next to me. Haku's laughter echoed in the breeze and he tapped my shoulder saying, "Tag you're it!"

Asahi and I stared at each other somehow knowing what the other was thinking. She burst out in hysterics. "Yes Chihiro, spirits know how to play tag!" Somehow I understood her through the fits of giggles.

"That's not fair you guys know magic!" I yelled. Happy tears leaked out of my eyes and I ran to the nearest tree slapping my hand on the rough bark. "This is base!"

Haku snuck up behind me, "There are no bases in spirit tag."

I turned around to tag him, but he was already gone.

_Argh…can this get any harder?_ I thought seeing both Asahi and Haku flee from me.

"If you guys fly, that's seriously not fair. Just because I'm human," I muttered. An idea struck me and I ran away from the woods to Zeniba's cottage. Kaonashi opened the door and let me hide in the cottage while I waited for them to come out. When they did, I spoke to Kaonashi. "Hey Kaonashi. Would you like to help me catch them please? I need your invisibility."

"Ah…ah.." he responded while nodding his head. We slipped back out into the night. I saw something dart between the bushes and I ran for it. I think I was chasing Asahi because I suddenly saw Haku calmly standing next to a tree right in front of me.

"Not fair Asahi!" he exclaimed when I tagged his shoulder. I ran away laughing and saw Asahi with a smug look on her face.

"Did you see the look on his face?" she asked. I nodded while trying to catch my breath. Out of nowhere, Kaonashi came up and tagged Asahi. "Wha-?" she asked.

"Kaonashi, Haku's it right now! We have to run!" I said clearing up the confusion.

"Run where?" I heard Haku say. He turned into a dragon and was surrounding the tree we were by. Kaonashi quickly vanished. _Lucky him._ Then, Asahi shot up into the sky.

"Try getting out of this one Chihiro!" she said winking. I sprinted for Haku's tail hoping to be able to jump over it, but he lifted his tail and I crashed into it head on. My eyes were spinning. _Whoa._ I heard a little purr.

"Okay you win Asahi." I muttered placing my head on his mane.

"Oi! Zeniba's back!" Asahi declared from the sky. "We need to talk remember?"

I stood up leaning on Haku for support. "Jeez Haku, since when did you become so hard? I still can't breathe normally from that." He headbutted my back. "Okay okay I'm walking."

I felt myself getting lifted from the ground **by my shirt.**

"Put me down Haku! I'm not some baby animal! I can walk seriously!" The whole situation was embarassing. I just hung there awkwardly while he slowly walked towards Zeniba's house. We were farther away than I thought. I sighed loudly so Haku could hear. He "growled" and accidentally let go of me. I landed on my feet and took off towards the smoking chimney.

I heard Haku take off and fly obviously trying to beat me. I pushed myself harder because I refused to lose. Asahi had the door open for me and I hustled inside. She slammed it shut right after I went in and I was confused until I heard the BOOM! The door had a tiny dent and everyone, even Zeniba, burst out laughing. Haku came in rubbing his head with his hair a little ruffled.

He bowed to Zeniba and said, "I'll fix the door right now." Using his magic, the door became as good as new and dent-less. Haku stared down Asahi who, surprisingly, didn't back down, but stared straight back at him.

"What?" she said defensively. "Chihiro wasn't happy."

"You said her happiness wasn't guaranteed. Besides, it was a joke," he retorted.

"Well I can guarantee as much of her happiness as I can while I'm still alive!" she shot back.

Zeniba and I exchanged glances trying our best not to laugh. When we were able to control ourselves, she asked, "Would you like some tea and cake?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it and had some laughs!**

**Please review!**

**OVER 6,000 HITS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! =]**


	13. Chapter 13 Tears

Chapter 13 Tears

Okay I'm sorry for the late update…its just…well…writer's block that's all I have to say. Just a heads up that I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of summer because I know I will be busy and that once school starts, crappy chapters will appear and as the author, I don't want that. I hope you can understand. Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: would you really sue a teenager?**

**KAONASHI: No Face**

**HAJIMEMASHITE: Nice to meet you**

**GOMEN: Sorry**

**ANO: Um**

**OKAIRII NASAII: Welcome home **

Through the window, I could see the faint rays of moonlight reach beyond the clouds. we were all eating our biscuits and drinking our tea quietly. Kaonashi was crocheting something new to add to his collection.

Zeniba broke the silence and said, "so Chihiro, I heard that your spirit came here while you were seriously injured?" I was a little surprised at how she knew this, but then I realized her sister, Yubaba, probably told her.

"Yes, that's what happened and i don't remember clearly the events of my spirit visit. I'm sure you've met Asahi? She's my guardian spirit and a great friend," I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Hajimemashite Zeniba-San. I've heard a lot about you," said Asahi while flashing a warm grin next to me. Zeniba chuckled. "Do you mind if we talk in private? I have an important question to ask." I sat there in shock wondering why she couldn't say it aloud. _Maybe she didn't trust us? Maybe it was a personal question? Maybe it's insensitive but she's too polite to say it in front of us? _I quieted my racing thoughts.

"Sure dear, but since my cottage only has a separate bathroom, would you like to go to the small guest house in the back?" Asahi nodded in response and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

As they left, Haku moved over to sit next to me. I sighed. "Asahi will probably tell us afterwards, but she just has to talk it over with Zeniba," he said.

I was tired from the game of tag we played and I rested my head on his shoulder. When he stiffened, I lifted my head. "Oh gomen, that must have been awkward." I looked down at the floor. Haku put his hand on my head and plopped it back on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me and we breathed silently. A thought hit me and I couldn't believe I forgot my promise.

"Haku ano, do you think that I could send a letter to my friend to let her know I'm okay?"

"Of course, we'll do that after we leave Zeniba's." I nodded. Little did I know that I fell asleep soon after curled in his arms.

* * *

I could suddenly feel her dead weight on my shoulder and realized she fell asleep. Kaonashi noticed and brought one of his crocheted blankets for chihiro. I placed it over her and held her tight. I wanted to tell her, but I knew she thought of me as a close friend. She couldn't spend the rest of her life here either, so I had to find a way to get her to cross the boundaries. _Maybe she could stay a little longer_. I rested my chin on her head and breathed in the faint smell of hibiscus flowers and herbs from her last bath at the bathhouse. I smiled to myself.

I didn't know how long we sat there like that. I may even have fallen asleep myself and not have noticed it. Zeniba and Asahi walked in at a drowsy moment. I sat up quickly and startled Chihiro.

"I see you two have been quite cozy while we were discussing outside," smirked Asahi. I stared back at her in exasperation. Chihiro rubbed her eyes.

"Oh...okairii nasaii," she yawned.

"So, care to share the details of your discussion?" I asked while shifting slightly to make Chihiro more comfortable.

Asahi laughed out loud and sat down across from me. "Maybe if you gave me my seat back I would." I knew she was teasing.

"But that would be rude of me to just let Chihiro fall over wouldn't it?" I shot back.

"Guys, I'm right here," mumbled Chihiro.

"That's why there's magic right? I'm sure you can use a little bit of it to hold her up?" she sneered at me.

"This is like child's play," I muttered. Chihiro laughed into my shoulder.

"What was that dragon? Care to repeat it for me?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Zeniba laughed and refilled the cups with tea. I nodded my thanks.

"Anyways, I had my soul read by Zeniba-San and learned a lot about the final stages of being a guardian spirit." Zeniba sat at the head of the table. I gasped inwardly. Having your soul read meant knowing when you would die. Chihiro sat up slightly while leaning on my arm.

"How do you get your soul read?" she asked sleepily while sipping the hot tea.

"Well your soul is split into different parts of your body like your mind and heart. That's where most of your soul is and you can listen to it through there. The rest flows within you, so I basically bled a little bit and let Zeniba read my bloodstain on a small white cloth. Don't worry it didn't hurt at all." I could feel her relax next to me, but I dreaded the next question she would ask knowing it would hurt her.

"What were the results?" she asked cautiously. Asahi folded her arms in a business-like manner and leaned closer to us. her russet colored bangs shaded her eyes.

"Before I tell you anything, you must promise me that whatever happens to me, you will find a way to be happy. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"But-" Chihiro interjected and was stopped by a held up hand.

"No buts or I won't tell you anything more." She sighed next to me.

"That's cruel Asahi." I complained on behalf of the sleepy girl.

"I told you complete happiness is not guaranteed and in the big scheme of things, this is hardly a bit of unhappiness. Now, would you like me to continue or what?" I have to say not many spirits have the courage to stand up to me like that. I wouldn't admit it, but she earned some of my respect.

"Yes I promise," interrupted Chihiro. I could tell she wanted to diffuse the tension. Asahi smiled at her. Zeniba filled the plate with more cookies and added a cake.

"I will die in 3 days." Chihiro gasped loudly while I did a small intake of breath. The air suddenly got heavier. She tried to muffle her sobs and I hugged her tightly. She held clumps of my hakama up to her face and I could feel her sadness soak through with the tears. The worst part is that I could do nothing about it.

First off, thank you for more than 7,000 hits and for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate it very much! Please keep them coming! You have no idea how happy I am to write for people who actually appreciate my imagination!


	14. Chapter 14 The Matchmaker

Chapter 14 The Matchmaker

**Sorry for the late update…I just couldn't find an idea…and I was busy with volunteer work. Thank you for reading this chapter…**

**NANKA, CHIKARA WA NAI DESU: For some reason, I don't have any strength.**

****The lines represent different points of view****

**DISCLAIMER: I dare you to sue a helpless teenager who gets lost in words and her thoughts to escape reality. It's obvious what and what I don't own…**

* * *

Chihiro stopped crying and slumped tiredly against me. "I'm sorry. Nanka, chikara wa nai desu," she murmured with a faint smile.

Zeniba gave me a look and sat down next to Asahi who was trying hard to control her emotions from riddling her face. "Haku, do you know why Chihiro is so tired all the time?"

Asahi looked guiltily at the floor.

"It's because Asahi's passing is coming soon. Those two are linked irrevocably. The closer it gets, the more affected Chihiro will be. Don't worry, I'm brewing a potion to counter the effects and made another for Asahi to numb the pain."

Asahi stood up to get two small teapots and poured their contents into their respective cups. When she placed the pot close to Chihiro's cup, Chihiro reached out for her hand.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Asahi. Chihiro smiled apologetically at her and gulped down her tea.

"Would you like to go to the guest house and rest?" asked Zeniba. I nodded for all of us. She helped Asahi gain her footing and headed into the cool night air.

"Come on Chihiro. Just walk a little bit and you can sleep soon," I said trying to coax her. Kaonashi wrapped her blanket more tightly around her. "Thanks, Kaonashi."

Together, we helped Chihiro slowly walk to the guesthouse and get settled in one of the 2 beds. She fell asleep instantly. For the sake of the other two girls, I decided to roll out a mat on the floor. We were all tired as the day's events slowly sunk in. I needed to get her home before this world hurt her any longer.

"I can tell that you're thinking of taking her back," whispered a small voice. I quietly sighed to myself knowing that I would have to face the inevitable.

"So what of it?" I replied. A smile formed on Asahi's face and I couldn't help, but notice the air being filled with unexplained happiness. "You know, if you use your magic too much, it might be bad for your health." She smirked.

"Like I care anymore," Asahi fiddled with the warm blanket. "But I'll tell you why I'm happy and I didn't charm the air." My ears were perked and I wondered how she, of all people, could be happy. "If you send her back, the least you could do is make sure she's not alone."

My normally calm eyes widened at her underlying meaning. "Don't be stupid. It's impossible for a spirit to wander into the human world."

"Ah, but you promised Chihiro didn't you? That's all you need to get through. That's the connection you have symbolized in one promise and you know, fully well, that promises in this world are serious matters. All you need is your friendship or whatever relationship you have. That mutual feeling is the connection."

I turned my face away from Asahi. "That's it? If that's it why didn't other spirits just walk out before?" I asked incredulously.

She laughed heartily. "No other spirit has cared for a particular human as much as you. Normally, this secret would be kept quiet under an oath unless completely necessary. The idea that terrible things would happen to anyone who left is to prevent an imbalance between the two worlds. Every guardian spirit that has existed knows this as well as other powerful spirits like Yubaba and Zeniba. The fact that I can tell you this proves that fate is on your side. Now you're under oath yourself." She looked all smug as I stared dumbfounded for the first time in a long time. Somehow, I felt calm knowing this. Chihiro stirred quietly and I relaxed when I saw her smiling to herself.

"Besides baka ryu, when are you going to confess?"

"Wait wh-wh-wha-what did you say?" I couldn't help, but blush.

"You're the one with sensitive ears; I would think you heard EXACTLY what I said." I glared at her. "Shall we take this outside?"

"I'd be glad to," I sneered. She laughed hysterically.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez, lighten up a little Haku. I'm going to sleep anyways, so you can talk to yourself if you want."

I shook my head and went outside to think things out. Once we left Zeniba's, I would send Chihiro's letter to her friend and then go back to the bathhouse, until I decided to take her home. Asahi would probably tell her everything she just told me, so I didn't have to worry. I leaned against the wall and sat down on the reassuring dirt.

* * *

Chihiro popped open a gleaming, mischievous eye. I quickly cast a sound proof spell around us. Haku would never hear what we had to say. She burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" She said in between fits of laughter. It quickly died down though.

"Now you know what you need to know."

"Yeah, I guess so, but you will be okay right?" she asked. I nodded while staring out the small glass window. "I can't believe that I can go back to my world with Haku. Can't you come with me and maybe you can live?" I mentally commended her sharp thinking.

"I can't because I will most probably die quickly in your world anyway. Death is inevitable and if you fear it, it will come faster. If it makes you feel better, I will most likely be reincarnated into another spirit or even a human." I smiled reassuringly to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I replied. "It's the next day and dawn is breaking already. Why don't you go confess now? There's really nothing to lose especially after you saw his reaction."

Chihiro's lips formed the biggest smile I have seen on her. She stood up and gulped down another cup of tea. I gave her a smaller blanket to wrap around herself and she went stepped into the outside, breaking my sound barrier.

* * *

I stepped outside and saw the faintest traces of light slip into the dark sky. It was such a beautiful indigo. More beautiful than any paint I could ever use to try and replicate this scene. I could see slight wisps of my breath in front of me. As I turned left, I nearly tripped over Haku. He was in dragon form and his tail lay by my feet. He was curled up.

I knelt down next to his large jade eye, which opened to greet me. I rubbed his mane gently.

"I have to tell you something…"

**I love you all for all the support you gave me. Hopefully you are satisfied with this chapter. It took me awhile to word it properly.**

**Please review! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE ALMOST 100 REVIEWS AND OVER 8,000 HITS! THANK YOU!**

**-Note- I am willing to be a beta for anyone who wants some assistance =]**


	15. Chapter 15 Confession of the Heart

Chapter 15: Confession of the Heart

**I FINALLY UPDATED! This chapter is pretty much all fluff I guess….sorry if they seem OOC or awkward because I have absolutely no experience with confessions and love. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, but it's the best I could do considering I'm going on vacation tomorrow with my family. **

**Please don't hesitate to review!**

****NOTE** Chihiro's idea of saying that she had a "friend" in the same situation as herself was actually an idea of mine. I thought that might be a good way to have her confess, but then decided against it.**

****NOTE** Lines represent different POVs.**

* * *

"Haku, I have to tell you something," I said kneeling down next to him. He opened one curious eye as I began to rub his aqua mane. I eventually sat down next to him and he put his head in my lap. We sat just like that looking at dawn break through the clouds leaving playful streaks of color in the sky. The colors blended so perfectly, that you couldn't distinguish when the purples faded into bright reds.

Out of nowhere, my voice spoke on it's own ringing clearly in the morning mist.

"My mom used to tell me, 'When you make a wish, you have to meet it halfway in order for it to come true.' I finally understand what she means. I can't believe it took me this long," I said finally being able to speak about my parents without shedding a tear. I continued to stare at the lightening sky.

"At first, I was going to ask for advice about a situation that 'my friend' was in to disguise my situation, but then I realized that may offend you and you would probably see right through it. So I decided to just outright say it myself." Haku raised his head and looked at me with his mouth slightly quirked. I took a deep breath trying to calm my queasy nerves, which were threatening to take over any second. _This could be the end of our friendship, but I've come this far I can't back out now. You saw his reaction and you know there's nothing to lose._My face flamed.

"You are one of my best friends and I'm so thankful that you are there for me. I didn't know how much you mean to me until my coma. My mind reached out to you and you were there. Even when I was 10, I cared for you. Now that I'm older, I understand myself a little bit better. I-I-I-" I took a deep breath after my sudden rambling of emotions. "I love you." I didn't dare look at him.

I felt a gust of wind and felt a small tickle from some loose scales. Haku was in his human form and was smiling wide with a huge blush on his face. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me towards him, our heads leaning against each other.

"And I thought I would have the courage to say that first," he whispered. My head jerked up.

"Eh?" I asked in disbelief. The happiness in his normally expressionless eyes would blind me if they could.

"I love you too," he replied smoothly. "I've missed you everyday and I didn't understand why until recently. I'm glad you're my friend as well. Thank you for giving me back my name 5 years ago." I closed my eyes and could feel the smile in his voice. He wiped a tear from my flushed cheek.

"Oh," I said in surprise. "I must be so happy that I started to cry." I started to laugh quietly to myself. Haku just stared at me curiously. Then something clicked in my mind. "Haku, are you the one that made me run home everyday? Were you the reason why my tears were floating that one time with the wind and everything?" He slowly nodded. The tears stopped. "I think I've always known that, but I wouldn't believe it."

I buried my face in his shoulder laughing and he gave me a tight hug. We held each other for a while enjoying the other's closeness. I felt so safe and happy since my parents' death. Breathing suddenly became easier. My nerves were calming down. The roller coaster ride was over.

"Thank you." I pulled away slightly with a shy smile on my face. Without warning, he pulled my face to his swiftly, yet gently. Our lips met. The pit of my stomach felt like it would glow from the warmth I felt as his lips moved against mine. Then, I realized it was my very first kiss and that it was the best one anyone could ever get. I smiled and he did too. Our foreheads and noses still touching, we breathed together with our glittering eyes staring into one another's.

* * *

I woke up late and coughed up more blood into a thick wad of gauze. I looked to the adjacent bed and saw it was empty. It didn't take long for me to realize that Chihiro never came back inside last night. _Those two lovebirds._

I stretched my wings and ruffled my feathers. I drank more of Zeniba's tea and headed outside. Despite how high the sun was, it was a little chilly. I pulled my wings closer to myself letting their warmth support me.

Chihiro and Haku were leaning against each other with the blanket wrapped around the both of them, their fingers intertwined. Chihiro's head fit in the crook of Haku's neck and his head leaned against hers protectively. These two are so cute, I nearly squealed with delight.

It felt great to know that you did your job well.

I kneeled down in front of them and patted their shoulders.

"You guys know that it's not good to sleep outside right?"

* * *

**I never imagined I would get more than 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for your support! I am eternally grateful to each and every one of my readers.**


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected Guest

Chapter 16 Unexpected Guest

I'm sorry for the extremely late update…..Hurricane Irene hit and I've had a blackout for almost a week and have been struggling to finish summer homework. Now I'm at the library updating =]

**Oi=hey**

**Koko wa doko?=Where is here? Or where am I?**

**Watashi wa _ desu=I am_**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu=pleased to meet you (technically please take good care of me)**

**Kochikosou=same here**

**Kaonashi=No Face**

**Ano=um**

* * *

I felt a rough shaking and opened my eyes slightly. Asahi had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. Only then did I realize my other hand was entwined with Haku who was stirring next to me. A quiet calmness filled me as I saw the morning sky.

"You guys know it's not good to sleep outside right?" she asked.

"Good morning," I replied sleepily completely evading the question. She smirked and woke up Haku. It was the first I saw Haku with his dark hair all ruffled. I'm pretty sure it was the first time for anyone to see him like this. We burst out laughing and he sat up in surprise.

"It's too early for this," he complained. My hand felt a squeeze and then he released it to stand up. I followed suit with a silly grin that was impossible to wipe off my face.

"Oi, you guys left a perfectly good blanket on the ground," Asahi said rolling her eyes while folding it up. I stretched my arms and yawned. My hands reached out and took the blanket from her. I'm sure she could tell that I was the happiest that I have ever been in a long time. I instinctively checked my wrist and saw that my watch wasn't there.

"Are you missing something?" Haku asked as the three of us went inside the guesthouse. There was nothing on the side table as I remembered just barely making the bed in my exhausted state.

"Yeah, my watch. It's something you put on your wrist to tell time. I think I left it back at the bathhouse with my bag in the room," I explained. Asahi quickly finished the contents of her tea and clapped her hands together. A small, pale blue portal opened when she separated her hands. A slight breeze came in through the window and blew her lovely auburn hair. Her eyes were closed in concentration. I saw the flap of my backpack appear and along with a pair of arms-?

"What the-?" I heard a voice ask. Then a flurry of salmon pink appeared as the portal snapped shut. Asahi sat there panting, but grinning at her success. I hugged her tightly.

"You didn't have to," I murmured in her ear.

"You're right. I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Although, the extra person was not part of the plan." Only then did I realize what the flurry of pink was.

"Rin!" I exclaimed kneeling down to her. My lips could not stop smiling.

"Oh Sen ka? What are you doing here?" Rin checked her surroundings. "Wait, what am I doing here? Koko wa doko?" she asked. I held up my hands.

"Hold up on the questions! You're at Zeniba's right now." Asahi came up to me with her cream colored wings slightly unfurled around her.

"Zeniba's? You mean Yubaba's nicer twin?" I nodded. "Who is the winged spirit?" Asahi bowed.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Asahi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Rin stood up and bowed herself. Haku and I could tell that she wasn't used to this.

"Kochikosou. Watashi wa Rin desu."

Rin turned around and saw Haku standing in the corner.

"So that's why Yubaba said you were on leave. You were with Sen," she said smirking. It felt like there were two Asahi's in the room. He averted his gaze from me and blushed. "How did I get here anyway?"

Asahi spoke up, "I accidentally brought you here with my teleportation spell. I wanted to only summon Chihiro's backpack, but I'm glad you came too." She helped Rin up.

"Chihiro?" asked Rin.

"That's my real name," I explained.

"Oh, right. Yeah, anyways, that makes sense. I may not know much about magic since I'm just a working spirit, but I know that takes a lot of power for a spirit to accidentally summon another. I remember I was putting Se- no Chihiro's things back in her backpack because guests were arriving in the newly renovated room. Those frogs are always so annoying. I was going to hide her stuff with Kamaji again, but I ended up here." I laughed at the story. It felt like it was only yesterday when I was 10 and working at the bathhouse. Not much has changed since I guess.

"Then I shall alert Yubaba about the circumstances regarding Rin's disappearance," said Haku politely.

"Don't forget to say my name as an excuse!" yelled Asahi as he walked outside. Rin chuckled.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Both spirits started to laugh and I couldn't help laughing along with them. I didn't understand anything, but still.

After the fits of laughter died down, the guardian spirit spoke up. "In the spirit world, being a guardian spirit allows you to be able to get away with many things, especially in businesses. I could go to the most expensive restaurant and eat there for free if I wanted. It's merely respect from other spirits because of what happened to us. Yubaba wouldn't dare to do anything to Rin if Haku uses my status. That's probably the only good thing about being me." A silent pause overwhelmed the air around us.

Zeniba came inside with Haku who trailed behind her.

"I sensed another nakama and made plenty of late night snacks to spare. I filled your personal tea pots, Asahi and Chihiro of course," she said with a smile. At first, I was confused and then I realized that morning for humans was nighttime for spirits.

"Oba-chan, this is Rin from the bathhouse. She helped me out a lot and we're good friends."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," they said bowing slightly to each other. I sat down on the edge of the bed drinking tea while softly hugging my stuffed dragon. It faintly smelled like my party. The sweet cake, the rich foods, and of course, the particular aroma of my home. I snuggled with the plushie relishing the memories it held. Haku sat down next to me and twined his fingers with mine.

"Would you all like to eat in my cottage where there's more room?" asked Zeniba. We all gratefully walked towards her cottage. Kaonashi burned this sweet smelling incense and it wafted through the door to greet us.

"Ano Chihiro, I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile. Since when did humans catch small dragons and stuff them?" asked Rin curiously. My mind couldn't wrap itself around the question. I was so confused. Haku stiffened beside me. I glanced at my stuffed animal then him. _Did they honestly think humans hunted dragons now?_ I burst out laughing and Haku looked at me horrified.

"This is a stuffed animal. It's a toy that's made out of cloth. None of them are from real creatures." I felt a sigh of relief fill the room.

"Oh okay. I was a little nervous especially with Haku around," said Rin who was laughing. We were all laughing at the huge misunderstanding. Zeniba came to serve us more tea and even her huge eyes were filled with laughter. Haku slumped onto my shoulder shaking because it was so funny. Rin just couldn't get enough of how different he acted when we were away from the bathhouse.

We spent almost all (human) day talking about what my life has been and how the spirit world changed over the 5 years I wasn't here for. Yubaba got nicer and the workers were treated a little better. Haku was free, but chose to stay near in case I came back again. We talked about my sketches and how I would spend my free afternoons close to here. Twilight fell and we decided to play spirit tag again. Haku won again, but it was so great to see Asahi and Rin try to tag each other. I obviously lost until my ryu took off holding my steadily in his claws. It was horrifying at first, but then Asahi, who used her wings to fly, used some magic and brought Rin up into the air. She screamed at the terrifying height, but then decided that it was more fun to be in the air than on the ground.

Rin took a good look at Asahi's beautiful wings and then asked curiously, "Asahi, are you Chihiro's guardian spirit?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the delay! Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17 One Day Left

Chapter 17: One Day Left

I hate how school is making me so stressed right now. All these AP classes and tests and I'm takin PSATs soon. ARGGGGGHHH! I'm sorry for the delay. I was able to post this today because I have a 4 day weekend. =] Next update will probably be in middle-late October. MAYBE. Thanks for all your support it really means a lot to me. 3

ANO-um

DOSHITE-why

KAONASHI-no face

KARERA WA DAIJOUBU DESU-they are all right

SHINPAI SHINAI DE-don't worry

DISCLAIMER: Yes I was TOTALLY able to come up with Spirited Away and the characters. I mean I was only about 6 years old when it came out. (sarcasm)

"Asahi, are you Chihiro's guardian spirit?" asked Rin. Asahi nodded and continued to fly silently. The indigo hues spread through the sky. The soft sound of rolling water filled the silence. Of course Rin knew about guardian spirits. She was a worker spirit and had to know these things in order to treat customers with the utmost respect. I may not have known Asahi for a long time, but I knew that she would hate to repeat the story. Rin seemed to pick up what Asahi was feeling and sighed.

"Of course you would be. Don't worry, I'll ask Zeniba about the details later. You're lucky Se- Ah! Why do I keep calling you Sen?" she groaned. "Anyways, you're really lucky Chihiro. Guardian spirits always mean good luck and happiness." Haku's lips turned up slightly at the irony of Rin's words. I never seemed to understand how something so beautiful, so precious could come out of another's ultimate sacrifice. Haku noticed what I was thinking and nudged me gently.

At that moment, I was determined to have Asahi live out the rest of her life with friends by her side. The fierce determination pierced through me. I felt it fill me up entirely. My eyes barely perceived the glowing aura around all of us. I didn't know how, but I knew it was my hope. It enveloped us completely, so we shined bright against the night sky. It was the second night. Tomorrow was it.

"Chihiro? What are you-?" Asahi's voice trailed off knowing what I was doing. "Your emotions are causing this magic."

Haku was surprised and his grip loosened. I was slowly slipping, but I felt calm. Then, gravity took hold and I plunged through the clouds leaving faint traces of moisture across my face. The ground became clear. Air caught in my throat and I didn't scream. The light aura was still around me. I was used to falling by now, so I felt more relaxed than I should've been. Haku, Asahi, and Rin were diving to the ground right by my side. I laughed and grabbed on to Haku's horn. Now I was on his back. Suddenly, Asahi's wings unfurled and she grabbed my hand. I was jerked back up into the air leaving Haku to dive down alone.

"Haku!" I yelled gleefully and waved. He flew back up and almost knocked into us. "Hey! You did that on purpose!" His soft growl tickled my ears.

"Ano, Chihiro I'm feeling sick. Can we go back to the cottage?" asked Rin. Her face looked pale and her eyebrows were beaded with sweat. I nodded.

Like the angel she is, Asahi helped us float gently down. My hair was a mess from the wind and clouds, but I didn't care. Zeniba brought Rin inside her cottage and sent us back to the guesthouse. A few minutes later, Haku burst in through the door in his human form surprising us. He was always so calm and collected that I didn't expect him to come in all flustered.

Rin and I laughed until our cheeks hurt. Haku sat down next to me, while Asahi opened up the windows. My heart was still racing from the rush of the air dive. I realized that Asahi wasn't coughing up blood anymore and took that as a good sign. Zeniba's potions were definitely working.

"I can read your mind Chihiro and it's not because of Zeniba. It's because of your emotions." I looked at her in mock surprise.

"I thought you wouldn't read my mind!" I said sarcastically. My mind went back to its usual serious state. "Did you tell me something about this before?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure if you know. But in the spirit world, strong emotions can cause magic. With your little stunt earlier, you pretty much rid me of all the pain of being a guardian spirit. Thank you," she said.

"I couldn't be able to do that much," I replied modestly.

"But you were able to do that. It's quite amazing Chihiro," said Haku as he cut in to our conversation. I blushed and looked at the dimly lit moon through the window. All it took was some scenery to help me calm down. My breathing became normal. I poured myself a cup of tea and drank it, feeling better almost instantly.

The air in the cottage was stifling and I needed to open the door. As soon as my fingertips brushed the doorknob, Rin shoved the door open and ran inside after bumping into me. Unlike my child self where I would sit on the floor and cringe from the pain, I just stood there rubbing my forehead. _That's definitely going to leave a mark._ I sighed and turned to see Asahi completely awestruck with Rin's ferocious hug. She soon relaxed and hugged Rin back. Both of them were crying silently into each other's shoulders. I knew it from the moment the two met. They had a special bond that I could never understand. It was hard, but I smiled at them through my blurry tears. I refused to let them fall. I had enough of crying and needed to be strong. Haku came over and stood with his arm around me for support.

"I can't believe you Asahi. Doshite? Why didn't you tell me it was TOMORROW?" Rin screamed the last word. Zeniba must have explained everything to her. Asahi and I cringed. Haku, as usual, barely showed emotion. A small flicker in his passive green eyes betrayed the smallest bit of—pain? His grip tightened slightly. It was strange to see everyone's different sides.

I shrugged out of Haku's grip and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. I knew this was hard for everyone. "It's okay Rin. We will just have to have as much fun as we can by tomorrow." I also knew this wasn't much of a reassurance and was nervous to how she would respond.

"Okay then. Tomorrow is the Spirit Tag Championships!" Rin exclaimed. The sudden cheerfulness shocked everybody. She lightly punched Haku in the shoulder who seemed completely taken aback by the informal gesture. "You better not win this time!" Asahi smiled brightly.

Zeniba and Kaonashi showed up at the doorway. "May we join in? I can be the referee," she replied with a slight glint in her eyes. We all nodded enthusiastically. Asahi suggested that we sleep now to be ready for tomorrow. Zeniba gave us some more food. I laid down and watch Asahi as she tossed and turned. Haku was sitting on the edge of my bed holding my hand. I squeezed his and he looked at me.

"Karera wa daijoubu desu. Shinpai shinai de," he said reassuringly. I remember clasping his hand with both of mine before I drifted into sleep.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Please keep them coming! I love you all and hope that your lives aren't as stressful as mine. **


	18. Chapter 18 The Championships

Chapter 18: The Championships

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO PUBLISH THIS! Yess, I know I said Asahi would die in this sI am so happy to post this you have no idea! My brother was in the hospital in ICU, and I had so many tests, and family problems and yeah you get the point. Yead chapter, but I can't fit everything into this one chapter…so lucky for you it's pushed to the next one! Hopefully, you will consider this a lengthy chapter

**THANK YOU ALL FOR 14,000+ HITS! (When I first wrote this, I didn't expect anything to come out of it honestly.)**

**MOU II DESHOU: it's okay now I guess**

**OUKI TE: wake up!**

**Hontou ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry**

**KAONASHI: No Face**

**NIWATORI-SAMA: mr. Chicken (used condescendingly/taunting purposes)**

**ONI: demon/troll (from Japanese mythology)**

* * *

I woke up suddenly. It was one of those times when you just woke up and had no idea why. Dawn's first light filled the small room making it a golden yellow. I cringed against it. The first thing I saw was Haku's dark hair, as awkward as that sounds. It looked like he fell asleep next to me after sitting on my bed. I checked around the room. Asahi's bed and Rin's mat were empty, their sheets neatly folded. His hand still gripped mine and I realized my arm was draped over his side. I blushed furiously. _Asahi and Rin will NEVER let me hear the end of this. How can I get out of bed without accidentally kicking him onto the floor? _I laughed to myself. _I don't want to wake him up. Argh, I need to get out of this situation._ Everything was so awkward. I tried to slowly pull my hand away, but he continued to hold it. My cheeks were so warm, I felt I had a fever. _Calm down Chihiro. It's going to be okay. _I kept telling myself that and an idea struck. _Why don't I just go back to sleep and pretend I never knew this happened?_ I sighed and laid down. He stirred when I leaned my forehead against his back. _Mou ii deshou._

It only felt like a second later when I heard Asahi and Rin burst in through the door excited about today's Spirit Tag Championships. "OUKI TE!" they yelled. Haku turned onto his back quickly. That was when I instantly woke up. _My face. Oh my God, I can't breathe. _He was crushing my other arm and the only free hand was the one he was holding. I squeezed that hand with everything I could muster. Then the pressure on my face was gone and blood flowed to my arm. I gasped for air and heard the two female spirits' howls of laughter.

"Chihiro? Did I just-? Hontou ni gomen nasai," exclaimed Haku, who was obviously shaken by what just occurred. Rin clapped him on the back.

"Nice job, Haku. Is Chihiro so terrible that you had to suffocate her first thing in the morning?" she jeered. Asahi pulled me out of bed quickly.

"No she's not!"

Asahi pulled me close to her. "Ah, you two lovebirds are so cute together you know."

"I'm a dragon, Asahi."

"Whatever," she replied with a wave of her hand. _What a way to wake up._

A small tray of food appeared before me. I started to eat quickly not knowing how hungry I was. Haku started on his own meal, while the two spirits explained to us the rules of the championships.

"We already had breakfast. Both Rin and me had a discussion with Zeniba to even out the chances of winning. Chihiro, since you are human, we decided that Zeniba would allow you to have two specific powers of your choice. She will use the proper spell to give you those powers temporarily. The good news with that is that only Zeniba will know what you chose. The bad news is that you have to join us mid-round. No counting to hide," explained the guardian spirit. "Absolutely no magic to cheat."

"Before you ask your question, I do have powers of my own," said Rin. _She knew me so well._

"If you say so," I replied while unconsciously rubbing the bracelet from a few nights ago. The feather was so soft against the cold, smooth texture of Haku's scale.

"Oh and Haku, you're in charge of putting the safety spell for everyone," said Asahi who was slowly stretching her wings out.

I was already done with my meal and got dressed in the bathroom. A normal t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers would do. My long, brown hair was swept into a quick ponytail with the help of Zeniba's rubber band from a few years ago. The dark magenta color never lost its sheen. All of us went outside to prepare. Haku muttered a few phrases and cast the safety spell on all of us.

"If you're lost or in a weird situation, tap your wrist twice," he explained. "Only then will everyone know your location. I can't use the spell to cheat, it's against the rules."

"Is this mainly because I'm a klutz?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said. I rolled my eyes at his ever-prophetic answer.

"Okay then! Now we have to pick who is it for the first round. We'll pick the 'it' person later on for the rest of the 4 rounds," said Rin. I was automatically not it because I was waiting for Zeniba to come out, so I could gain my powers.

"By the way Haku, there are no allies whatsoever. In this game, it doesn't matter whether or not you two are lovebirds or in a relationship. NO HELPING EACH OTHER," emphasized Asahi. Everyone gathered their hands in the middle and prepared to do rock-paper-scissors. Kaonashi suddenly appeared and placed his hand on top of Rin's. She jumped.

"Gosh Kaonashi, don't scare me like that."

I pouted at the realization of the no allies rule. _Darn._ Haku grinned at me. I laughed.

"I am a dragon, Asahi," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot Niwatori-sama," she mocked. Something in him snapped. I'm sure of it. He made a face and withdrew his hand from the mix.

"What are you doing Niwatori-sama? Aren't you playing Niwatori-sama? This game won't be much fun without you Niwatori-sama." Asahi was pushing it and I knew it. I swear I could see a vein on Haku's forehead start to throb. I sucked in a breath.

"THAT'S IT! You have 30 seconds before I chase after you," he yelled exasperated. Everyone laughed.

"That's settled then," yelled the winged spirit as she darted into the forest. Her laugh rang in the air. Rin followed soon after and Kaonashi vanished into thin air. I gave Haku a quick hug before he became engulfed in mist and turned into his dragon form. This was the first time he ever transformed like this. He quickly took to the air with his whisker tickling my cheek before I couldn't see him anymore amongst the clouds.

Zeniba came up to me rubbing her hands gently.

"Are you ready Chihiro?" I nodded. "Your choices?"

"Speed and tree-climbing," I said with a grin. The old witch raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting choices…good luck!" She said and proceeded to close her eyes while furiously chanting a spell. There was a little glow to my legs and arms, which slowly faded.

"Arigatou Zeniba!" I exclaimed and took off running into the fray. I didn't hear Zeniba gasp, "Oh no."

Everything whipped past me so quickly it took a while to get used to it. Luckily, my fast reflexes helped me mostly. Until, I heard a rustle from behind me and smacked into a branch. I had a small cut on my forehead and put pressure on it with a leaf. A twig snapped, just one. I tensed and got ready to spring away from my crouched position. Then I realized I had no idea where the actual base is. I sighed.

A weasel shaped thing jumped out and landed in front of me. I twitched violently. It cocked its head at me. The air around this weasel seemed so familiar. It walked right up to me and put its paw on my foot. I petted its head and smiled at how soft the fur was. Its tail was long and bushy with a striped tip.

"Rin?" I asked. The weasel responded with a small squeak and then ran up the tree. I quickly followed. She was back in her human form. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" I hoarsely whispered barely containing the excitement.

"Now you know why I got sick when we went flying. I'm more comfortable on land. The base is by the edge of Zeniba's garden actually. Reverse psychology comes in handy with this game."

"So I pretty much ran past it?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "By the way, this is not an alliance. I just saw you were helpless and decided to give you the information you missed out on." She winked. "See ya Chihiro!"

The weasel spirit slipped into the shadows. I started hopping from one tree to another relishing the freedom and peacefulness. The green leaves gave me good cover from the sky, which I knew Haku would be looking from. Occasionally, I hid in small tree crooks when I heard him get close.

I could barely see the tree that was marked with a red ribbon when a whistling in the wind urged me into a direct sprint to the tree. Asahi zipped overhead and I poured on the speed. The tree was in a clearing and I got past the trees only to have Haku land in front of me pretending to scare me by growling. I slowly walked backwards. The path I just came through flew into my mind. He tilted his head, intrigued. When he was a good distance away from the tree, I ran straight at him and jumped flying right over his serpentine body and landing softly in a tree branch.

Asahi and Rin hollered and clapped at my success. Kaonashi patted my back as I got down from the tree and I grinned triumphantly. I jokingly stuck my tongue at him, to which he responded with a lolling tongue.

Kaonashi won the first round. Haku was it again and tagged me, while Asahi won. I tagged Kaonashi in the second round. He didn't tag anyone until the third round. I won the second and Haku won the third. We were up to the last round where everyone had one win (Rin won the fourth). I was it again. Over the rounds, I was able to run and jump so high I was practically flying. I sped through any "holes" and was able to reach the base multiple times. I loved every minute of this extra burst of speed.

The base was right by the train station this time. I decided to keep a close parameter around it to catch the others. I tagged Kaonashi first. The train slowed to a stop at the station and I crept in the shadows, invisible. No one came out. For some reason, I sighed in relief. While I was distracted, Rin made it to base. I reprimanded myself for letting my guard down. Asahi and Haku were the only ones left. I lightly jumped onto a thick branch hopping from tree to tree. The air was silent, no birds chirping, no crickets, no wind. I held my breath until I saw a flash of white rise quickly into the air. I knew I would only have a small amount of time before whoever was flying rose too high for my reach, so I ran quickly underneath them and jumped up. I collided with Haku's tail and instinctively held on. He turned his head and something resembling a sigh of frustration escaped from his large jaw. I grinned like a child.

"I guess Asahi's the last one. Bye Haku!" I exclaimed and let go dropping several feet into a huge clearing. The impact stung a little, but I was used to it by now. The dragon continued to fly overhead.

I heard a sudden roar and turned my head surprised. It wasn't Haku's that much I knew. I headed toward it not knowing what was going on. The sky turned a haunting, but beautiful blood red. My gut told me to walk back to the base in case Asahi made a run for it and I followed. There was no one at the base. Kaonashi and Rin who were standing by the tree before, were gone. At first, it startled me and then I realized they must have went back to the cottage.

I circled around the base waiting for Asahi when a large monster-looking thing came out. It was twice the size of me at least. Large, heavy chains hung off of it and its piercing black eyes were void of any emotion. It reminded me of an oni from children's picture books. A large club was held high above its horned head. I sprinted past it in utter terror. _What is going on?_ _This is not normal._ The large clearing where I dropped from was full of these onis. I leaped over several aiming for the safety of the cottage. From what I knew, they weren't following me. I knew I was close to the cottage, but a giant rip in the ground separated me from the fence surrounding Zeniba's. Black flames licked the sides of this giant crevice and more onis were coming out.

Completely terrified, I tapped my bracelet twice. Onis appeared from behind me and I just stared at it. My legs ran on its own toward the group of demons and I leaped kicking one oni's head in the process. He fell. Surprised at my actions, I continued kicking the onis. Some had their legs kicked out from under them, while others had their faces kicked.

I tried to kick one oni, but I was too slow to realize that he looked like the leader of this group.

"A mere human slaying my army?" his deep voice rumbled. "You have sealed your fate: your death at my hands." I stood utterly confused and completely vulnerable.

"Kick his head!" screamed Asahi as she dove towards the club in the oni's hand. Her foot hit his wrist sending him and the club onto the ground. I used my speed and quickly kicked him in the head. The others looked confused at what had just happened.

"Go home!" I screamed at them. Asahi grabbed my hand her eyes boring into mine.

"They can't go home. These are demons from hell. Occasionally, hell lets loose some demons and the Spirit World is in charge of sealing them back. This is the worst timing ever." She turned to look at them. "Go back in peace please." Her voice reverberated throughout the area as if her voice itself was a spell and the disoriented onis slowly trudged towards the crevice.

The rip slowly closed after them and the sky reverted back to it's peaceful blue.

"Well that's an exciting end to this championships," I said.

"Huh?" asked a bewildered Asahi.

"Tag. You lost," I replied smiling.

"You little…." She trailed off and pulled me into a hug as we walked back to the cottage.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! (Thank you all for the reviews they make me so happy!) I wanted to put in the last part to show how awesome (badass lol) Asahi and Chihiro are. =] Sorry if it's a little OOC.**

**NEXT UPDATE: in late November (around Thanksgiving-ish)**


	19. Chapter 19 A Fading Light

Chapter 19: A Fading Light

**So I would like to present to you an update known to some as THE chapter. Sorry for the delay…After my bro got sick, I got sick for a week and had a 104 degree fever -_- Plus school and my own (extremely tiny) love life….anyways, hope you like the update! :D**

****SPECIAL: I have a tumblr and found a really good picture that is very similar (but not exactly) to what I pictured Asahi to look like in her armor. .com/post/12954883863#notes**

**DAIJOUBU KA?=are you okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: someone prove that I even came up with Spirited Away first.**

****NOTE: Lines mean breaks or time lapse NOT POV CHANGES**

* * *

Asahi and I jumped over the closing crevice. The black fire was gone and I was thankful for that. The atmosphere suddenly sank back to a normal temperature. We were laughing at the whole ordeal. It seemed weird at first, but then again, we've been through so much that the appearance of those demons seemed laughable.

As we were about to reach the cottage, Asahi dropped like lead, her beautiful eyes now glazed over. I saw black spots begin to fill up my vision and I used all my strength to pull us closer to Zeniba's. My legs felt like dead weight and Asahi's limp body didn't make it better. Then, I panicked realizing she was limp. **Completely and utterly limp.**Haku was running out the door and towards us when I started screaming. Rin rushed out to help pull up Asahi and Haku caught me before I face planted. The strength entirely sapped from my body.

I couldn't stop staring at my guardian spirit. Her cream wings dragged on the ground and her arms hung awkwardly. It seemed like there was no life in her. _No. NO. NO! This was not the way it should happen. It's too sudden. Oh god no. Not now it's too early. NO!_

I continued screaming and Haku had to hold me back as I frantically tried to get to her. I didn't realize how hysterical I was. "ASAHI!"

In my panic, Zeniba muttered Haku something and he held a hand up to my face. I was dumbfounded. I felt my body relax and lose its adrenaline-spiked tension. My mind felt fuzzy and I groaned collapsing into Haku's arms.

"Chihiro, relax. It's not time yet," he said trying to comfort me. I merely nodded off to sleep. I knew he used a spell on me, but by that point I didn't care.

* * *

As I slept, I dreamt of a war, but this time I knew it was a part of Asahi's past. She stood at the top of a hill overlooking her fields. Her simple kimono type dress was replaced with fitted dark armor on her shoulders, torso, and shins. She had a shirt underneath and wore shorts with leg warmers that reached higher than her knees. A simple piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth and nose revealing only her blue-grey eyes. Her auburn hair was swept into a long ponytail. Her forearms and hands were covered in gloves that left her fingertips free. She had only what seemed like a decorative sword. Her true weapon was the magic flowing within her.

As if there was a signal, she ran down the hill flanked by other land spirits. There was a battle cry and they charged into an army of fire spirits who were egged on by the humans that they were fond of. It was a hard sight to see. Asahi covered her body in a subtle layer of water and ran right through the opposing spirits. Blood tainted the ground and fire spread amongst the plains. Every swipe of her sword smothered flames with dirt. That was when I realized—this was a fight to protect the lives of these spirits. Asahi used her land as a battlefield and died when the fire spirits joined the humans to set it on ablaze. As the battle subsided, the losing side fled for their lives including Asahi, who fled to her mother's swamp only to see it poisoned by the ash of the dying trees around it. Her armor was torn and was singed in many parts. Tears flowed out of Asahi's eyes as she walked further and further away from her home. The burnt armor disintegrated and she collapsed.

* * *

I am so glad to make this part of her life somewhat better than she expected, I thought to myself. As I regained consciousness, I felt a gentle hand wipe an unintentional tear from my eye. Surprisingly, Asahi sat down next to me patting my leg.

"I kicked Haku out thinking that you wanted to see a different face when you woke up. Sorry about earlier," she said with a small laugh. "I just fainted I guess."

"It's okay. Are you feeling better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Zeniba said there's a nearby field we could visit. Wanna come with me? I have to show you something. Rin and haku are coming," she said. I sat up and smiled.

"Of course." I laced my sneakers. "Did Haku put a spell on me? I know I was hysterical earlier." She nodded once more.

"I was told that my fainting pretty much scared you to hysteria. Haku had to calm you down. It's okay though, I'm better now and I'm sure it was just an effect from our little guardianship bond," she explained winking. "Don't worry I'll let you know when it's...time." I gave a small smile at her words. My eyes betrayed my sadness and fear. Asahi pulled me quickly out of the little guesthouse and ran past the fence with the enchanted lamp. She swiftly turned right and sped up. I felt like we were going to fly.

Haku flew steadily next to me in his dragon form. Rin was next to Asahi running in her weasel form. In the sunlight, Rin's fur practically shined. Small stripes covered her tail, while a light colored patch of fur lay on her forehead reminding me of a raindrop. Her light brown whiskers tickled Asahi's ankles and she laughed. I was beginning to run out of breath.

"Get on Haku," ordered Asahi noticing my heavy breathing. Her voice was serious, but her eyes showed otherwise. I couldn't laugh; there was barely any air in my lungs. Asahi let go of my hand and I reached for Haku's horns nervously. _What if I trip or miss?_I didn't let my mind dwell on such pessimistic thoughts and threw myself over Haku's scaly back. I sat easily despite how his flight faltered a bit.

"Am I that heavy?" I joked. He gave me a little rumble of a growl for laughter.

"Come on Rin, it's okay. Just think of it like climbing really high trees or an invisible mountain," coaxed the guardian spirit. The weasel spirit hung her head in defeat and quickly sprang at Asahi's outreached hand. She turned into her human form in midair and the flight spell took hold of her. We rose above the treetops. Zeniba's cottage looked so far away.

We traveled for what seemed like an eternity. "Asahi, where exactly is this field you are talking about?" I asked lightheartedly.

"You'll see," she replied smoothly. I sighed quietly to myself as we all flew in silence.

We ended up at the field a few minutes later. The grass was taller than my knees, so much in fact, that I felt I was wading in grass. There was a small clearing of shorter grass in the midst of it all with a small path towards a clear pond. Wind blew through the now swaying grass. An image flitted through my mind, so quick I couldn't catch it, but it was enough for my gut to tell me something important. Everyone was sitting down chatting and I was in my own little world.

"Chihiro? Daijoubu ka?" asked Rin.

"Yeah. Just enjoying the scenery."

"You should, since you probably know it," said Asahi who stood up quickly and walked down the path. On impulse, I quickly followed her. Haku grabbed my hand to catch my attention. He didn't need to ask the question.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," I reassured them. Rin rubbed her eyes irritably.

"Tell her that she better not forget us," she said. I smiled and hugged both of them.

Asahi stood in the middle of the shallow pond. It only went up to her knees.

"Asahi…" I trailed off. Her back faced me and when she turned around, I gasped. She was wearing her armor from the flashback I had in my sleep. It all fell into place.

"This is your field isn't it? And the armor…from the war. Wow…" I stumbled through my words. Her eyes had a deep sadness to it as she looked at my reaction.

"Yeah, this is my home, but it's not really mine anymore. Another spirit must be taking care of it by now." I listened to her voice and it was almost as if the surrounding scenery responded to it. The water calmly rippled and the flowers leaned towards her. The wind lightly teased her hair and the trees let loose some leaves, which faintly circled around her. I was in awe at the swirling magic.

"When I'm gone, you have to go back to the Human World, for me please. After you finish high school, then decide where you want to be. Don't forget to bring Haku with you," she said with a twinge of laughter amid the sadness. Closing her eyes, she shook out her wings. They were fading—feathers fell into the pond.

I was expecting a wave of emotions to hit me, but none came. I just felt an emptiness, a numbness from the pain I knew would come. She walked towards me and I ran to hug her. I succumbed to the wave of emotions faster than expected once Asahi started to cry into my shoulder. Our tears fell with a calming plop. Suddenly, I heard the grass rustle and part revealing Haku and Rin. Asahi gave each of them a hug and by then, her wings were gone, completely faded away. Her spirit started to become translucent as she came back to the pond with me. I didn't notice the sword at her hip until she handed it to me.

"Take good care of it okay?" I looked into her blue-grey eyes and smiled gripping the jeweled hilt firmly. "And you dragon boy. If she gets hurt, I will haunt you forever," she said laughing. He gave a smile. "Rin, I wish we could have known each other longer, but you never know I could be reincarnated!" Everyone was awed at how Asahi tried to lighten the mood in the face of her own death.

I hugged her once more and relished these last moments with the best guardian spirit anyone could ever have.

"I'll miss you."

"I know," sighed the guardian spirit.

Unexpectedly, I felt nothing and looked at where she was. A smile lit up her face as her glowing soul floated into the sky and faded into nothing. The breeze picked up and blew flower petals into the clouds, my tears with them.

_Thank you Asahi._

* * *

**Please review! Thank you all for your support! I am honored to write for you guys.**

**NEXT UPDATE: Near Christmas**


	20. Chapter 20 A Flash of Tears

Chapter 20: A Flash of Tears

Hey guys! As promised, I am updating before Christmas. This is going to be the last update of the year 2011 (I need a break too!) I can't believe how far this story has come from March! Thank you for all your support and I hope you all have a Happy, and Safe Holiday Season! Happy New Year's too!

**DISCLAIMER: let's just not okay? **

****Note: lines mean breaks. One part is a flashback and the second is a dream. (Hope it's not too confusing!)**

****Yes, I know there haven't been a lot of Japanese vocabulary lately, but that's because the chapters have been getting more serious (I will insert them when I can okay?)**

* * *

A week passed and the three of us returned to the bathhouse. I resumed working. Unlike before, the workers didn't sneer at me with condescending glares anymore. Maybe it's because I worked better or because of Asahi or because of my relationship with Haku. Most workers didn't know it, but I'm sure some would catch the drift with how he treats me.

To keep the emotional pain at bay, I worked harder than before making sure to exhaust myself. Then I could go sleep without the dreams. I learned this after the first two days of working. Asahi's flashbacks still reverberated in my dreams. Rin and Haku were worried about me. I kept my half smiles on my face. I couldn't be too happy or too sad to prevent suspicion.

I headed up to Haku's office after helping service the old river spirit. He wasn't as dirty as before, yet he still paid us generously. The smell still reeked off my clothes. Yubaba put me in a steam bubble to get most of it off. She didn't mind Haku and I as much as I thought. More spirits were coming to see the human apparently. Haku made sure that there was no trouble with the spirits I serviced. If business was good, Yubaba was satisfied. In a way, I felt glad because it gave us privacy, but there was still a part of me who felt uneasy about it all.

I stood in front of his office door and looked at the tapestry on the wall. In reality, I never saw it. I was thinking of Asahi.

* * *

After her soul floated away into the sky and the breeze picked up my tears, I stepped a few feet back. Her fading smile embedded in my memory. I released the sword from the sheath. For such a thin blade, it was quite heavy. I tested it and swung the blade towards the ground. Little blades of grass sliced the air. I didn't expect anything to happen, after all, I wasn't a spirit let alone a land spirit.

"Chihiro, be careful with that sword," said Rin cautiously. I looked at her and raised the sword to the sky. "Chihiro," she warned. I could sense the fear in the air. Both spirits were nervous. I wasn't suicidal or anything. I couldn't be after what Asahi did for me.

I stabbed the sharp point of the sheath into the ground, so it stood firmly. Then I swung the sword and aimed it perfectly into the sheath. With a soft click, it fit snugly and I leaned onto it for support. Dark brown hair shaded my face and I forced myself not to sob. I've cried too much. I bit the inside of my cheek and cringed tasting the blood. _Don't cry. Don't cry. You're supposed to be happy. Don't cry._

Rin knelt down next to the sword and I noticed vines creeping up around the sword. Pale blue flowers budded off of it. It was as if her own land was creating its own natural memorial. Haku pulled my hands gently off the sword. They wrapped around him on instinct. I buried my head in his shoulder and hugged him tightly. The tears never had the chance to fall from my stinging eyes. The will to hold them in was too strong. Haku's eyes still retained the calm and collected persona almost as if he never experienced what just happened, but I knew it was a mask. He was hiding his emotions as usual. Quickly and silently, I kissed him. He seemed surprised, but I just smiled lightly and said, "I'll be okay. I have to be."

He smiled and turned into a dragon coiling around the memorial and me. Raising his head, he touched the hilt of the sword causing a quiet trickle of water encircled it leaving a clear frozen base.

* * *

"Chihiro, come in," he said opening the door and pulling me in firmly. I handed him the papers regarding the paid services of the evening. Using magic, he filed it away expertly and sent off some orders to replenish the herb supplies under Kamaji's request.

"May I leave now? I'm kind of tired," I asked tentatively. Haku turned around holding me in place with his sharp eyes. I suddenly panicked and his gaze softened. I unexpectedly blushed when he came towards me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay Chihiro. You can cry. Rin and I know you are holding it in and exhausting yourself. You can't hold emotions in like that. Especially you of all people. Remember the flower garden?" I nodded into his shoulder and felt him smile into my hair. A flash was all it took—Asahi flying gleefully with her auburn hair streaming behind her with her wings steadily supporting her in a light blue sky. The pale image quickly swept away by a light wind.

The brick wall I put up against the pain crumbled elegantly. Salty ocean waves overwhelmed my heart and I sobbed. My tears soaked right through Haku's shirt. Some fell to the floor pooling at my feet. He hugged me tighter and patted my back reassuringly.

"It's….It's…not…fair!" I wailed. I didn't even know what I was trying to say by that. The pain was just too much and with a constant blender of emotions, all that came out was a slur of words. Haku just stood there taking it all in and I knew I was being insensitive to his feelings. I tried to stop it, but I was too far gone over the edge of restrainment.

"Chihiro. It's okay." He murmured into my head with a strained voice. That was the last thing I remember Haku saying to me before I succumbed to darkness.

* * *

I stood at the top of the hill next to Asahi and Haku wearing singed armor similar to hers and armed with both bows and arrows and a sword. The flames wouldn't stop. The other humans were going insane with power given to them by the fire spirits. Some spirits burned to their deaths. This horrible sight suddenly filled me with determination. The heat of the battle was inviting to me in a sick twisted way. Asahi tried to keep me out of the battle, but she couldn't now. I was enraged at the stupidity of it all. I didn't know how, but I knew it had to stop. **Now.** Haku nudged my back gently, now in his dragon form. His senses must have been overwhelmed with all the raw power in the air. One jade green eye rolled to look at me. We were on the same wavelength. Such simple eye contact was all it took.

I sprinted down the side of the hill towards the spreading fire. Haku flew next to me and I jumped on him, sword out and ready to strike. Asahi yelled at us to stop, but we didn't. For some reason, she didn't know what would happen to her and we needed to stop it. My emotions tried to reach her, but they wouldn't even get close to her. The ground around her turned black as if she was isolating herself from us.

Haku felt me panic and then he covered us in water; from where, I had no idea. It was warm and flowed around us bringing me hope. Suddenly, it took the form of wings and Haku flew even faster towards the fire extinguishing it almost completely. Another wave of spirits flanked us from behind to extinguish the flames and bring life back to the land. A low growl alerted me to the leader of the enemy who was charging at us. A larger dragon concealed by dark gray smoke. Its bright yellow eyes were all I could see through the smoke screen.

_Ready?_ Haku asked in my mind. I clung closer to him making him more aerodynamic with a firm grip on the blade. A bright light covered the blade. With a battle cry, we charged at the dragon, which I presumed harnessed fire. Claws out, Haku grabbed at the other one setting me off balance slightly. I slashed at the other dragon who didn't seem to notice me until I left large gashes on his scales. Blind with rage, the other dragon threw Haku off and aimed one cold eye at me. I realized the water surrounding us was gone when I felt the heat radiating from the larger gray dragon. Haku charged and grabbed hold of the other's neck with his jaws. Fiery blood sprayed us burning my armor and parts of my skin, while leaving Haku's pearly scales practically unscathed. I hissed at the pain. Once again, the fire dragon threw Haku off, but this time, had more injuries. I was knocked out of my position and held on to Haku's mane. The river dragon sped into the smoke giving me time to recover, but the gray dragon anticipated this and knocked into us.

This time, he aimed for me. I couldn't block his advances with a sword or even dodge. His hard scaled snout rammed into my torso making me gasp for smoky air. Sharp teeth grasped my left arm and pressed together. I screamed and felt a burst of blood. Asahi and Haku came out of nowhere dealing a fatal blow to the fire dragon's already bleeding neck. With a slash of her sword, Asahi created an explosion sending me flying. A patch of sky was untainted by the smoke. Then my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

* * *

The next afternoon, I woke up with a cold sweat curled in Haku's lap who was sitting on his office couch. The dream disoriented my mind. I rubbed my eyes and realized they were swollen. I sighed. The echoing pain was getting quieter by the minute, but it was still there left on my heart like a scar. Haku woke up after I tried to quietly put my head on his shoulder. He sighed in relief seeing that I was calm. A few lose strands of his hair blew into my face. It was pretty stupid of me to stifle a giggle because I ended up choking on nothing, but air. I didn't understand myself at all. One minute I'm all calm and then the next I'm bursting out laughing.

I scooched over, so I was sitting next to Haku. Our hands automatically were entwined.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Somehow, he knew I would eventually open up to him about everything I have been through, but not today. Haku broke the momentary silence.

"Isn't it about time you went back to the human world?" he asked. My mind swirled with reasons of why he would ask me this. "You've been missing for almost 2 weeks after just being released from the hospital according to them." Asahi's final words echoed in my mind. _Please go back and finish high school in the Human World._

"It's not because you want me to leave?" I asked.

"Of course not, Chihiro. What kind of...of...of.." he swallowed, "boyfriend would I be to ask you to leave?" I giggled in spite of myself at his rare verbal stumble. My mind was already made up. Subconsciously, I knew I needed a break from this world.

"It's settled then. Three nights from now, we are leaving for the Human world."

"We?" he asked.

"Weren't you the one who suggested it? You think I won't drag you to the human world with me? Asahi, Zeniba, and even Yubaba said it. Our connection is especially strong and should allow you to walk through both worlds. I believe them." I stood with the determination of those words hanging in the air.

After a slight pause, I said, "Plus, I want to show you my house and stuff."

Then Haku suddenly burst out laughing, another rarity.

"Wow. First a stutter and now laughter? I must be on a roll today," I teased.

"Oh, Chihiro," he sighed. I grinned. For once, it was a genuine grin and I didn't have to work for it.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You guys really do amaze me with all the support especially from the very beginning of this story. I am glad you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**NEXT UPDATE: By the end of January (I have midterms and stuff so..it might be a little delayed and yes, I know I just barely met the deadline, but it took awhile to come up with this stuff..)**

**Happy Holidays!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Start of A New Journey

Chapter 21: The Start of A New Journey

**OKAY I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME AND ALL AND I'M SORRY.** **(midterms. And like Chihiro, I told my crush I liked him FIRST and on Christmas…turns out he likes me too..oh long distance relationships are hard.) anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! EVERY SINGLE ONE MAKES ME SMILE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I was related to Hayao Miyazaki.**

**Translation:**

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. Tanoshikata desu. **(Thank you very much. I enjoyed it.)

* * *

A bright line pried my eyes open. I was floating on nothing. There was a breeze, but it felt like it surrounded me rather than blow in one direction. All around was pure white like the clouds in the sky. My back was sore and when I sat up, I felt lighter. My hands reached behind me and felt nothing, but a raised scar from where my wings were. It was a sad reminder of what I had become. I may have originally been a land spirit, but I enjoyed the openness of the sky. Closing my eyes slowly, I decided to stand up half expecting me to collapse through some unknown trap in this empty world.

I knew I was dead. Chihiro's expression was a mix of forced happiness and concealed tears. I wondered how she and Haku were doing. I hoped she didn't cry too much. Things had to end up this way. My being was most likely flawed from the beginning. _But weren't we all?_

I looked back on the climactic battle of the war and realized how foolish it was of me to fight. It was just a simple argument between me and my best friend. It didn't have to go to war, but he was too far gone. Consumed with enticing ideas of gaining even more power, Reki joined the humans as they slowly and painfully took over most of the spirit world. Little spots remained around the world separating many spirits.

He was a powerful and wise fire dragon spirit, and so many other spirits followed in his path. The months before he completely turned were filled with fights. Every chance we saw each other, I would try to sway him towards the right path. We were both wrong. It's impossible to sway someone, especially him, to change his mind. I should've known better. Then we made a deal. I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted to prove to him that spirits could beat the humans, and thus began the war between spirits and humans.

At the battle on my plains, I fought mostly humans. I rarely fought with other spirits. I couldn't stand the idea of killing someone I used to know well. I was in a pinch and surrounded on all sides by humans. They pointed their so-called guns at me. They didn't know their firepower was supplied by Reki, but I did. I was desperate. Many of my allies were defeated. Their spirits faded into the ground. I simply dared them to shoot me. My pain would also mean Reki's if he even had the sense to feel it anymore. We were such close friends. One soldier was all it took. Out of fear, he shot straight at my stomach. I flinched and it grazed my side. The bullet left a black, bleeding burn on me.

Reki, who was fighting in his large, gray dragon form, hunched over in pain as did I. I sliced the ground with my blade crushing half the soldiers around me. The others reloaded their cartridges and aimed at me. I was ready to die. Out of nowhere, Reki ran between me and the soldiers who began to fire…

I didn't realize I was crouching on the ground tears slowly dripped from my eyes. A soft reassuring hand lay on my shoulder and I looked up at my mother.

"You did well, Asahi." She smiled. I stood up to hug her. I missed her and her comforting presence. As I pulled away, she said, "There's someone here to see you."

I peered over her shoulder and my eyes widened at the sight. _Reki._ Instinctively, I stepped towards him my hand reaching. He looks the same. The same reddish-brown hair that hung around his face; the same bright red cloak covering his gray uniform; he looked exactly the same. He was smiling, even his amber eyes were. Grabbing my outstretched hand, he pulled me close. I sucked in a breath and unwillingly relaxed.

He buried his face in my hair and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking and now we've ended up here. I'm so sorry."

I hugged him back and said words that I never thought I would utter. "I forgive you." At that moment, I realized that there was a part of me with a deep hatred for what he had done, but it was gone the second I muttered those words.

My mother hugged us both. The light began to fade and I was nervous at what was occurring, but then I realized I had my mom and my best friend. There was nothing left to fear. I already died.

"Asahi, Reki. You must choose between life and death. Both doors lead to something neither of you know. I made my choice long ago, now it's time for you to decide." I closed my eyes and I felt the world around me vanish into thin air, but I still held Reki's hand in mine and never lost the feeling.

* * *

Today was the day. I was so excited and so nervous. My legs shook uncontrollably whenever I sat down for a break. It took the 3 days for our plans to sink into Yubaba's head. She accepted it after a long argument. Rin would replace Haku, but she refused to become an apprentice. She didn't need to be Yubaba's apprentice to learn magic. I would be given special passage to the Spirit World on weekends and during school breaks in order to work. This way, I can slowly earn my place in the Spirit World when the time came for me to choose. Haku disagreed at first, but I convinced him to let me take the deal. He would come with me either way.

Kamaji and the soot sprites told me to come down to the boiler room before we left to give us something. I argued with him saying that he didn't need to give me anything. The soot sprites simply placed their heavy pieces of coal by my feet, not granting me passage until I agreed. At that point, I had to.

It was morning and the sun was just barely above the horizon. The workers were cleaning up and some came over to me to wish me well on my journey across the border. I was grateful that they supported me. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, despite the fact that Rin wanted to hold a party the night before. Still, she set up a mini surprise party in our living quarters. Not every worker stayed, of course, there were still some that resented my presence. We enjoyed little snacks and tea and cake brought by none other than Haku. It wasn't for very long, but it left me feeling good. I bowed low to all of them saying, "Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. Tanoshikata desu."

Hugs were given by all. Rin hugged me last with slight tears in her eyes.

"Come back okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll come back one way or another," I replied with a small laugh. "I'll miss you."

"You better," said Rin lightly punching my arm. "Now go with your boyfriend before I decide to keep you here." A slight evil glint passed through her eyes. There were gasps around us from the other women.

"Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND?" Their eyes passed between me and Haku. My face flushed almost instantly and I grabbed his hand running down the stairs toward Kamaji's boiler room. The hall was filled with laughter behind us.

* * *

**I know I kinda rushed it at the end but I really wanted to post this. Anyways, I hope you liked it. **

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: The end of this story is near. Within the next few chapters (there will definitely be at least 2 more chapters..but..) I would like to thank each and every one of you for a great readership. Your reviews have kept me going. Thank you.**

*****NEXT UPDATE: Late February**


	22. Chapter 22 Together, But Separate

Chapter 22: Together, But Separate

**You have every right to kill me. That is all….Hope you enjoy this chapter after I rewrote it twice due to the extreme corniness. Here's to wrapping up some loose ends.**

**I can't believe it's been a year since I posted this. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING! I never expected this story to go this far and I'm sad to say that it will be ending. This is the last chapter. The next one will be the epilogue. (Please review if you have the time!)**

* * *

Suddenly, I couldn't feel Reki's hand holding mine anymore. I couldn't see anything either, but I felt my surroundings change. I tried to quell the oncoming panic that seemed to rise to my throat. _Relax Asahi, relax,_ I kept thinking to myself. _You're okay. Whatever happens is fine._ _You can live through it._ _**Live.**_

The word abruptly disjoined my thoughts as I was reminded of my choice. My memories were fuzzy and I didn't remember what kind of decision I had to make. Something along the lines of life and death?

Flashes of what was once my life flitted throughout my mind. It's like I was losing my memory as they darted beyond my reach. A large brown-gray wolf running through the woods in the summer with a lush green field followed by a disheartening black fire filled my mind. I saw lots and lots of blood then a bright shining face next to a pair of serious green eyes. _Chihiro and Haku._ Her face filled with tears and she tried to pull off a smile right before I vanished into thin air. _**Air. Wings.**_ They all scurried by.

_What would Reki and my mother want me to do? _It was a stupid question with an obvious answer; an answer that I knew deep down, but failed to establish until now. I needed to live again. Now I knew, life is full of joy and pain at the same time, but in the end, they all amount to something. For me, it was this decision, one that I had to make on my own. Maybe that's why my hands weren't twined with Reki's. A tear slipped out of my right eye. In the end, you stand alone. I closed my eyes and wished.

It was warm and the sun's rays shone on my face. I could feel my hair flow around me and tickle my face. Oddly enough, I didn't feel wind blowing against me. _Why?_ I slowly opened my eyes and was startled by the flourish of bubbles that escaped my gaping mouth. Apparently, I was floating at the bottom of a pond. My eyes took in the image of the watery sky. Faint ripples blurred the blushing clouds together. The sky was a pale orange tinted with dark blue announcing that it was about an hour before sunrise. The moment of serenity was utterly obliterated when I began to choke underwater. My arms and legs flailed in an attempt to break the surface. _Wow, I just started my new life and some other higher power is already trying to kill me_, I thought to myself dryly. I caught a glimpse of a dark figure, but didn't think much of it. _Surely it was just a spirit coming to get a drink._ Air was all I had in mind. The pond wasn't too deep much to my gratitude. I burst out barely holding on to the air I had left.

"You know you're a land spirit right?" asked a familiar voice. Before I could gather my surroundings, two strong arms grabbed me under the armpits and lifted me up out of the pond. It took me by surprise and it obviously showed on my face. Reki's amber eyes shone as he laughed while I hung limply in his arms for a few moments. I felt like a little child being held by a parent. I raised an eyebrow at him. He lowered me to the ground slowly. "I guess we made the same choice."

For the first time in this life, I gave a genuine smile and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me and his head leaned over to rest on the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his shoulder. Up until then, I never knew how much I missed him. Every other spirit looked down on us because we were opposing spirits that somehow formed a friendship. He was a fire spirit and they were known for their destruction, while I was a land spirit known for peace and supporting life. We met when we were little after he got lost on my land, but unlike other fire spirits who would burn their way through to find home, he came to me and asked for help. Afterwards, he would visit and we would talk and hang out.

"Yeah, I guess we did," I mused into his shoulder out of relief. We did it. We were able to make it and get through the worst time of our lives. I laughed. He pulled away first. I brushed away his dark red hair that tickled my face. He gently reached for my hand and I let him get away with it. My cheeks blushed furiously after he placed my hand next to his cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you? As in more than a friend," he whispered quietly. I stared into his eyes taken aback by his words. Then I realized that maybe the battle was to get my attention. My eyes widened at the realization. I sighed slightly disappointed in him for a second.

"That's messed up," I reply, my eyes averted their gaze, but flickered back to his face. His expression showed defeat and pain flickered in his fiery orbs. Bangs shadowed his face. "But I still love you anyway." His eyes glanced up at me questioningly. "You heard me," I sighed. "But we still have a lot to figure out. We'll take it slow." Reki stood up straight, but never let go of my hand.

"Some of your friends left you a memorial. Sword, armor, and everything," he said with a faint smile as we walked through the knee-high grass. My mouth parted in surprise at the frozen ice forming a base around my sword. It was laced with pale blue flowers. Hanging on the hilt were the bracelets we made out of the dragon scales and feathers that special night by Zeniba's. Chihiro—I think her name is? I didn't remember too much— apparently left it behind on purpose. I felt the simple design with my fingers and slipped one on my wrist. Twirling the other one on my finger, I sent it flying into the air and with a flick of my wrist. As it floated, my voice uttered a delicate spell and it faded on its way to better hands. We were standing in my field, the Asahi Fields. A smile tugged at my lips.

"I'm sure she's doing fine," my voice said on impulse, while my mind desperately tried to grasp what was so special about this girl to me. For some reason, I remembered the boy in front of me. Why do I barely remember the people who left me a memorial?

"It will all come back in time, my dear," said a wise voice. A dark blue dress appeared in the corner of my vision and I followed it. There stood an old witch who I felt I could trust. "The two of you can come and stay at my cottage if you like." Reki stood protectively in front of me and gave a low growl only I could hear.

"Thank you….Zeniba," I reply.

* * *

Holding hands and blushing madly, Haku and I ran down the stairs and took 3 elevators to get to Kamaji's boiler room. All the while, we were getting a myriad of different looks. Most were curious, some were worried, and others even threw looks of disgust at us. At this point, I didn't care.

We were a bit breathless by the time we reached our intended destination. Kamaji was surprised at our sudden entrance. I laughed as the soot sprites gathered around us.

Bowing low I said, "Arigatou gozaimasu. If it weren't for you, I would never be here right now. " Haku bowed as well.

"I would like to thank you as well. For taking care of both me and Chihiro," agreed Haku.

Kamaji got off his stand and hugged us with all 8 of his arms. "It was really no trouble at all. Now be safe you two. Don't ever doubt the bond you both share." The words rang ominously for just a moment, but the feeling left as swiftly as it arrived. I turned to face the soot sprites. Just as before, they took good care of my possessions. They brought out my stuffed backpack and old clothes. I smiled and gratefully took it from them while treating them to candied sugar stars. They scrabbled and squealed to get them. Haku gave a faint smile that lasted only a second. I guess he intended for only me to see it.

"Hey you two." Kamaji's voice drew our attention to the two gifts in his hands. "These are both good luck charms. They are made of some of the finest herbs we have twined into one respective characters from your name. Chihiro, I made one in the form of the character _Sen_. Haku, or should I say Kohaku, I made one for the character _Shiro_. Bear them well. The soot sprites worked hard on putting the right spells on them." We both nodded and gratefully took our gifts.

"Good bye Kamji-ojichan. We will see you again. Kanarazu," I said smiling. He gave a soft "Hmph" in response and resumed to finish his work for the day. I quickly sat down and pulled on my sneakers and took off my work uniform revealing my pale blue shirt and black shorts. The soft salmon colored fabric was easy to fold into a neat square, which was then placed into my backpack. Haku slipped on his straw sandals and carried my backpack. Together, we headed out the door, but not after hearing Kamaji mumble, "Ah, young love."

I smiled sheepishly at Haku whose eyes couldn't meet mine especially after that comment. Our hands brushed as I took my bag from his hands.

"If I can deal with a giant polluted river spirit, I'm sure I can carry this myself." Something in me led me to believe that I shouldn't lean on Haku as much as I did when I was little. I knew my way around; I didn't need him to lead me. Subconsciously, I was prepared to shoot down any reasoning Haku had for carrying my stuff.

I was surprised when he just answered with, "Okay." We trudged up the long flight of stairs, jumped over the missing step, and ran to the edge of the stone steps. By then, it was a few hours after dawn. There was a slight chill in the air and shivers ran down my spine both from the coolness as well as my nerves. This was it. Any reason to turn back had already fled my mind.

Just like before, Haku and I were holding hands. "I can't see the water anymore," I said looking at Haku's reaction. His dark eyebrows furrowed and he focused on a single point ahead of us.

"Everything is blurry. I can't see the other side," he hissed in frustration. I squeezed his hand and slowly inched my way towards the edge of the stone step. Something was slipped onto my right hand. The instant I recognized the feeling, I looked down at my wrist. There lay the bracelet Asahi made for me with her magic. A soft tinkling in the air told me she was smiling somewhere.

"Don't look back until we are out of the tunnel. Don't let go of my hand either," I muttered. Haku's expression twitched with the recognition of the words he said a few years ago. I sucked in a deep breath and took my first step down. We slowly made our way across the rocks. The entire time, I held on to his hand not wanting to lose him. We didn't dare speak to one another. The only comments I made were to tell him that there was a rock in front of him or something along those lines. It was very strange because normally Haku would be the one helping me and I was afraid that the way I said things were condescending. The silence was comforting and allowed me to focus on just leading him over to the Human World. Judging from his scowl, it seemed that he still couldn't see very well.

By the time we reached the crest of the last hill before the tunnel, I was hugging his entire arm, just like before. On the way down, I tripped on a rock and Haku held me up so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. "Sorry," I mumbled. _Just breathe Chihiro, you can get through this. It's just a simple walk,_ I kept telling myself.

A nostalgic feeling swept through me once I felt the wind tugging us towards the entrance of the tunnel. "Haku, see? We are almost there." It only took me a second to realize he was beginning to fade. I tightened my grip on his arm and squeezed my eyes shut. _Don't ever doubt the bond you both share._ Kamaji's words echoed faintly from the deep recesses of my mind. I pulled him towards the tunnel faster hoping that he would be fine.

"Haku! Shikarishite yo. Come on Haku, you heard what Kamaji said. Don't doubt…" My voice unintentionally trailed off and I wondered if maybe I was the one doubting underneath it all. Haku was even more transparent now and he gave me an odd look. For a moment, I thought his eyes were half glazed, but I couldn't tell too well in the dimly lit tunnel. I scolded myself.

"I don't care what happens. You are staying here. With. Me," I said unsure of whether or not I was trying to reassure myself. I could see the light pouring in through the end of the tunnel and was losing the sense of Haku at my side.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Haku's eyes widened slightly at the use of his full name. "I need you with me okay? After all we've been through, you're not going to let some stupid walk ruin everything are you? " My panicked voice dropped down to a strangled whisper and I knew what I had to say to reassure myself and him. "Don't leave me all by myself..please…I..love you." Holding on to his arm for dear life, I squeezed my eyes shut and ran straight for the end of the tunnel.

The early morning light pierced my eyelids and my hands flew up to shade my face. I groaned and turned back towards the tunnel. I was alone with the creepy statue. My throat closed up, but I refused to let the emotions run wild. _Maybe as I was running, he looked back? No, Haku wouldn't do that..but what if it was on accident? Or maybe I was the reason he was gone. What if I doubted too much and he disappeared? Because of me? Oh my God. This is all my fault. Or maybe as I was running, I let go of him on accident? _

I was horrified. Out of nowhere, a hand reached up and tugged at my hair. It was so unexpected a scream escaped my throat before I could clamp a hand over my mouth. I clambered away from the hand and realized I was on the ground.

"What? Are you okay?" asked Haku clearly worried. My thoughts just crashed. Seeing things with pristine clarity for the first time, I saw Haku sitting on the ground where I was just moments ago.

"So I just…fell on you?" I placed my head in my hands trying to cover up my embarrassed expression. My bangs traced the dirt as I shook my head not knowing what to think.

Haku patted my back gently. "We made it. You really scared me for a second. You tripped right as we got out of the tunnel. Why were you so nervous?"

After calming myself down, I sat up and said, "I saw you fading, so I got scared and you know…" _Ugh. I'm so embarrassing._ Haku grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a hug. I left my backpack at my feet. His low laughter tickled my ears and I started to giggle softly.

"I had to admit I was a little scared. Something was holding me back and I couldn't really speak. My vision was blurred and at the last part, there was nothing, but darkness around me. I couldn't see you, but I heard your voice telling me to believe. And I did." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

The reality of all that we've been through hit me hard, like a kick to my chest. My parents, the accident, the coma, Asahi, all of it led to this very moment. "Wow…" I mumbled. There were so many conflicting emotions within me, but I settled for happiness. "You followed through with your promise," I said smiling at Haku.

"And you caused a lot of trouble again back in the Spirit World," he retorted.

"Well it can't be helped can it?" I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

While smiling together and holding hands, we walked towards a new life under the eaves of the trees. The sun's rays didn't fail to warm us with its radiance and I never forgot the peaceful laughter of a spirit who had found peace.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL (truly)!**

**I'm so glad I can give you guys this chapter. It did take me awhile to word it out and come up with it properly. I'm upset that it's almost over (I still have the epilogue yay!). It's been a year since I first started writing this and I'm thrilled by the amount of support I have received over the course of this project. **

**I'm honored to write for such wonderful readers and I hope you enjoyed the story thus far! **

**After AP's I will start writing the epilogue….**


	23. Chapter 23 The Start of Something New

Chapter 23: The Start of Something New (Epilogue)

I'm sorry for the terrible wait…

**Anyways, here's the final chapter..**

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: I own the fanfic not the movie. :P**

**Sotsugyou omedetou: Congratulations on graduating**

* * *

"So you're really going to move to Hokkaido?" asked Akiyo. I nodded with a twinge of regret. To be honest, I didn't want to leave, but I knew the time would come anyway. It would be a waste to spend a fortune on college if I was going to end up in the Spirit World anyway. There was no way for Haku to permanently stay in the Human World. Zeniba told us there wasn't enough magic in the air to support him for an extended period of time. A small sakura flower floated down towards me. The pale pink stood out against the sapphire sky. Out of nowhere, a hand swiftly grabbed the flower and gently tucked it in my dark auburn hair.

"Sotsugyou omedetou," Haku said with a smile his arm sneaking its way around my waist. I couldn't help blushing slightly.

"I recognize you," said Hitomi, Chihiro's other close friend. "You're Chihiro's boyfriend right? The one who lives out of town?"

"Yes," he replied with a curt nod. "And you are Chihiro's friend, Hitomi, right?" Akiyo laughed at Hitomi's sudden shyness.

I smiled. Haku finally opened up after some time. I remembered the first few months when we were together in the Human World. Everything was new to Haku and I had to explain everything. It was difficult traveling between the two worlds without disappearing completely, but we made it through somehow. For that, we have never been so grateful.

* * *

At the very entrance of the Spirit World, I smiled triumphantly. We made it through. These woods were the ones that surrounded my parents' car. I recalled my father looking into the car with dismay after seeing how dusty it was. Haku gave me a tender kiss. My stomach would never get used to the flips they received when he kissed me. He pulled away and smiled. Holding hands, we walked down the dirt path that lay ahead of them.

* * *

I was busy finishing my math homework during my dinner break. The FamilyMart was not too busy at this time of day. The back door opened and my close friend, Hitomi, came in looking all frazzled.

"I nearly missed my shift because I overslept," she gasped. It was obvious she ran from the train station. I chuckled at her and finished the last question before sighing. I was forced to acknowledge that I would have to study late into the night.

It was so frustrated. Gritting my teeth at the all-nighter that was to come, I packed my notebooks and pencils away. I finished my shift. Because I was living alone, my manager let me go home with some ramen and onigiris from the shop. Haku always picked me up at the back door and I always looked forward to walking through the neighborhood with him. The FamilyMart I worked for had a part of it turned into a cafe. Half my time was spent at the register and managing the inventory while the other half was being a hostess. My manager wanted me to be a waitress, but I said I didn't trust myself to carry orders. Drinks I could do, but not food.

I learned that the hard way a few weeks prior to when my manager asked me. Yubaba practically chewed my ear out for a dropping such delicate chinaware onto the floor and ruining prized entrees. The spirits I served had a good laugh at my expense.

"As expected of a human." I remember one male spirit sneered. I thought that by working hard most spirits wouldn't be too harsh on me, but I guess not. After that, Haku hovered by me as I worked. That is, until I told him to bug off because I couldn't concentrate properly. He knew he wouldn't be able to win the fight and backed off with a laugh. I remember blushing like crazy when he pulled my hand and kissed it.

The first few weeks of going in between worlds were difficult and exhausting. Haku had to get used to the atmosphere in the Human World, which limited his sorcery greatly. It was impossible for him to turn into a dragon much to his dismay. I had to get used to working at night on the weekends. Haku gave me a few of his onigiris though, which helped, but still...

The exhaustion settled in my bones eventually and I got terribly sick. I could barely get up to go to the bathroom and I got even more delayed in my schoolwork. Haku had to "express tutor" me whatever he could. Yubaba got upset because she temporarily lost a worker. Rin was mad because Haku couldn't help her co-manage the bathhouse. It was a long, painful two weeks.

I remember Aunt Kaede, Haku, Hitomi, and Akiyo looked after me and kept me up to date.

* * *

When I first came back to the Human World with Haku, I went straight home. I stood by the doorway and found Aunt Kaede completely distraught. The guilt pierced my heart like lightning. She didn't deserve this at all. I wondered why I didn't trust her more.

"Um, Aunt Kaede?" I asked hesitantly. She turned around. Her eyes flashed anger, hatred, and grief. They say that by looking into a person's eyes you could see their soul. I knew now that Aunt Kaede was emotionally exhausted. I just stared at her.

"Chi...hiro?" she replied. I nodded solemnly not wanting to meet her raging eyes. Haku shifted behind me and I realized that this may be the first time he's ever felt intimidated. I couldn't blame him. Not only was my aunt giving him death glares, but he was also in a world he didn't understand.

"I'm so-…" my words were cut off sharply as my head suddenly whipped to the side. My left cheek burned. Thankfully, I lowered my head and my bangs covered whatever morbid expression I had. Haku stood there in shock. I should have expected this from my aunt, who is very nice, but extremely strict. I'm surprised she's even here in front of me. Something in me felt relieved that I was slapped across the face. At least, I took the blame for what happened, but I felt a burning anger sink into the pit of my gut. It burned and burned and I felt like I was going to vomit.

"It's fine," I said. "Don't worry about my luggage. Move on, go to America, get out of here." I wanted to scream at my aunt, but she pulled me into a hug instead. My arms stayed at my sides and I gave a sideways glance at Haku. He had a calm mask once again, but I could see the pain flicker like shadows in his eyes.

It was hard catching up with schoolwork when home had such a tense atmosphere. Aunt Kaede and I barely talked to each other at all. Only the occasional "hello" and "how was your day?" were spoken. Haku found some of my dad's old clothes that he could use for the time being while he settled in. Secretly, he slept in one of the empty rooms by mine.

Eventually, my aunt and I apologized to each other and with my encouragement; she decided to pursue her career in America. A kind, young family bought my house and I moved into an apartment in the same building as Akiyo's family. It was definitely hard work maintaining my own place, but Haku helped me out and somehow convinced a small shop to hire him. I was so surprised when he came back one day with his hair in a small ponytail and a cap on telling me he got a job to help me. That night we celebrated and made plans for how we were supposed to share the apartment comfortably.

I remember laughing when he said that he would be fine just sleeping in the closet. He quirked an eyebrow at my response. Of course, it was a little nerve-wracking to be living with him. He would always crack the closet door open just enough to stare at me with one jade green eye. I screamed the first time he did it because I thought there was a criminal in my apartment. We ended up sitting next to my bed chatting the night away.

* * *

And so, the years passed with the same routine inevitably resulting in where I am today. The hardships and fights were necessary. I knew that, even if I hated the pain of that one night when Haku left because of an argument we had. I don't even remember what we argued about. Sometimes, I wish I did. After some tearful parting words with my closest friends and teachers, I walked with Haku towards the shrine where my parents were. I haven't been there since last year.

We knelt down on the cool granite and I left some incense. There was a little awning overhead where there was a family picture of us. That picture provoked a tearful smile. Haku gave me a hug.

To my parents, he said, "Thank you." He said it with such gratitude, but there were glimpses of an apology.

"Hey Mom and Dad. Thanks for everything. I miss you everyday. I can't believe how much I've been through without either of you by my side. I still have a lot of growing up to do, but still… I hope you watch over me."

Haku put his cap on my head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go home," I said tearfully. He took my hand and led me back to our apartment.

When we got to the building, it seemed like Akiyo-chan was out celebrating with her family after the graduation ceremony. I sighed somewhat relieved, but it didn't stay for long. I had to pack whatever was left in my apartment. A few weeks ago, I slowly got rid of things I didn't need whether it was selling it, donating it, or even putting it in storage. I ended my job at the FamilyMart as well. Haku got rid of his job and moved some of our things to the Spirit World. I was excited, but sad at the same time. I knew I could come back if I wanted to, but I wouldn't know how busy my life would be there.

After finishing packing, I quickly cleaned the apartment and took one look around for the final time.

We headed through the trees. Once we got to the hill that led to the path, I said, "Last one there is a NIWATORI-SAMA!" Using the gravity to my advantage, I ran towards the tunnel. Haku actually tried this time and beat me to the entrance of the tunnel with a light smile.

"Looks like you're the Niwatori this time," he teased bumping his fist at the top of my head. I grabbed his hand and we walked through the tunnel completely confident in our relationship. I wondered how many more times I would walk through the tunnel, across the river of boulders, and up the stone steps again.

A large sienna brown wolf lazily sat at the top of the steps. Its eyes were a distinct blue-gray. I gasped knowing those eyes anywhere. Haku shrugged before turning into his dragon form. It's his first time transformation in two weeks. He gave a low growl at the wolf who howled back at him. _Yup, that's definitely her. _A shadow passed over us, but it was too quick to be a cloud. A large, gray dragon circled overhead. Haku leaned his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his mane and left a kiss on his nose. His whiskers wrinkled and tickled my cheek. I laughed and he flew towards the other dragon.

Standing on all four paws, the wolf stood up to my chest. I held out my hand for her to sniff, but she didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she jumped up onto my shoulders and tilted her head as if she wanted to play. It was like she was a pet dog.

"Hey Asahi, I didn't know this was your other form."

She happily barked in my face and I heard a bit of that echoing, floating laughter in it.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking with me until the end and sending in your lovely reviews. I am so sorry for the increased lengths of time between my last few chapters. I really hope you like the ending. It took me forever to get it down properly.**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
